Game, Set, Match!
by aliendroid
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto. Gaara will do everything in his power to keep it from happening. Neji wants Gaara. Naruto is always around Gaara preventing him from getting close. What are they to do? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, YAOI
1. Chapter 1: The Pregame

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**Okay for this story I am mixing things up a bit.**

**1. Gaara and Naruto are twins! (Which means Temari and Kankuro are Naruto's older siblings.)**

**2. Gaara and Naruto are younger than Sasuke and Neji (Well they have always been younger than Neji).**

**3. Minato is their father and only living parent.**

**4. I'm using my high school system. Four years for high school. First years are freshmen, second years are sophomores, third years are juniors, and fourth years are seniors.**

**Plot: Sasuke wants Naruto. Gaara will do everything in his power to keep it from happening. Neji wants Gaara. Naruto is always around Gaara preventing him from getting close. What are they to do?**

**Plot Bunny: Zee (Yes, it's the evil undead plot bunny responsible for **_**Train Tracks**_**!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Chapter 1: The Pregame_

With an irritated sigh Itachi parked his car, and opened the door. "Remember, don't cause trouble again," he warned the younger teen sitting in the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he opened his door, and stepped out.

Itachi was the definition of the ideal student. As a senior he was a role model for everyone. He always wore his uniform to perfection. His black slacks were straight, the white button up shirt that was worn under the red blazer was ironed smoothly, and the red and black tie was never out of place.

Unlike him, Sasuke never wore the tie. His shirt wasn't tucked in, and the blazer was not buttoned up. Despite the unseemly condition of his clothes, Itachi's words, it didn't take away from Sasuke's model good looks. Raven black hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back framed obsidian eyes and porcelain skin. Despite only being a sophomore he was one of the most desired boys within the school.

Itachi went to scold his brother further for his uncaring attitude, but was cut off by the sound of another's voice calling out to the younger of the two. "Sasuke, over here." Sasuke turned his head and smirked when he saw his best friend waving to him. Hyuga Neji, a sophomore like him. Unlike Sasuke's uniform Neji's was to regulation, except he wasn't wearing the tie. He had long dark chocolate brown hair that he kept clasped at the end. His eyes were pale and iridescent; they looked like pools of mercury and lavender mixed.

Ignoring the look on his brother's face that said he wanted to continue their conversation, Sasuke walked over to Neji. "Hey," Sasuke greeted as he reached him, "How was your summer?"

"Boring," Neji replied as they turned to walk toward the school. "Uncle kept going on and on about the importance of studying and not letting one's self become complacent."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. They were both from well known and respected wealthy families, and as such had high expectations placed upon them. It was because of their similar situations that they had grown close over the years, other than their similar tastes and constant desire to compete over every little thing.

The two teens walked into the large brick building that was Konoha High. It was four stories tall with a large clock tower in the center. For a private school it was lack luster. The board of directors for the school believed in spending money on the education system, and not wasting it on frivolous things such as landscaping and decorations. Their approach seemed to work though, as the school had the highest graduation rate for students entering colleges.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji!" Both boys stopped and turned to see Inuzuka Kiba running up to them. His messy brown locks bouncing with each step. "Did you guys hear the news?"

Neji and Sasuke exchanged quick glances. Looking back to the freshmen Sasuke asked, "What news?"

Kiba grinned, "The Uzumakis are back!" Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened. That would mean Naruto and Gaara were back. "See, there they are!" Kiba said pointing to a silver Subaru Outlander that was just backing into a parking spot.

Sasuke and Neji watched as a girl with wheat blond hair got out of the driver's seat. She was wearing the standard girls' uniform, a black and red plaid skirt, white blouse, red blazer, and a red and black bow. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her hair was styled into four pigtails.

"Damn, Temari looks good," Choji said walking up to them. "Don't you think so Shikamaru?"

A boy with brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail shrugged, "I guess so." It was obvious he couldn't pry his eyes away from the junior.

The next one to step out was a broad boy with dark brown hair and small black eyes. "Is that really Kankuro?" asked Kiba.

"Looks like it," said Shino walking up behind the freshmen and wrapping his arms around him.

Temari and Kankuro both looked like they were saying something to someone in the back. After a minute they shrugged and walked away from the car. They spotted the group of boys, who had now been joined by a girl with platinum blond hair and a girl with pink hair. "Hey there," Temari called. Her eyes locked onto Shikamaru and she smiled. "Good to see you again Shikamaru."

"You too," Shikamaru replied. Choji smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Welcome back Temari, Kankuro," Ino said with a polite smile.

"Where are Naruto and Gaara?" asked Sakura looking around.

Kankuro pointed back to the Outlander. "Coming in a minute," he said.

Just then the two back passenger doors opened and two boys emerged. Everyone held their breath as a sunset over a tropic sea met their eyes. Striking red and yellow hair created the setting sun on the horizon. Pools of blue and green water mixed to form the endless seas. The group of people had a hard time realizing they were looking at two separate people, and not the image their minds were creating.

"Hey, we're going to be late if you two don't hurry it up!" Kankuro yelled at his younger brothers.

Neither boy responded to him. Kiba grinned like a child at Christmas as he broke out of Shino's grasp and ran toward the approaching boys. "Naruto! Gaara!" Kiba hollered wrapping his arms around the blond with blue eyes first, then the redhead with green eyes. "Welcome back!"

"Hey Kiba," Gaara smirked pushing the brunet off of him.

"What's up mutt," Naruto said pounding the hyper boy on the back.

Sasuke and Neji watched the three old friends greet each other, neither able to tear their eyes away from the stunning sight before them. Though the two really didn't look anything alike, it was easy to tell they were twins. They just had an air about them that made it seem impossible for one to exist without the other.

Neji's eyes were locked onto Gaara's form. Tall and thin with alabaster skin, it was hard to imagine he had just spent three years in a desert with his light complexion. His flame red hair was spiked in a styled yet still messed up way. His uniform was missing the tie, and the shirt was unbuttoned revealing a red undershirt. Like before they had moved to Suna, it was his jade green eyes that really held Neji captivated, they were endless like an eastern sea.

Sasuke's eyes were drinking in the sight of the ocean in Naruto's blue eyes. They seemed to hold every mystery of the world in their depths. His sunshine blonde hair was spiked and styled in a similar fashion to his twin's. His blazer was left unbuttoned and so was his white shirt. Underneath was an orange tank top.

"Naruto, button up your shirt," Temari scolded. "Gaara, you too."

"Come on Temari-nee," Naruto pouted. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the blonde's bottom lip as it stuck out for added affect.

"That won't work on me mister, now button up your shirt," Temari growled.

Naruto's face shifted expressions in less than a second. He went from pouty cute to glaring adorable. His eyes narrowed and he puffed out his cheeks, "Fine."

"Oh Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun you're back," everyone turned at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said holding up his hand. "You look great with long hair."

"Thank you," she said with a polite smile as she fiddled with a lock of her long indigo black hair. The last time she had seen Naruto her hair had been cut boyishly short. "Neji-nii-san, have you see Tenten?"

"No, sorry," Neji answered. He saw his cousin's face falter a little. "Have you tried the computer lab?"

Hinata's lavender eyes lit up, "Nope. I'll try there next." She bowed slightly then took off down the halls.

"What, did Hinata and Tenten have a fight?" Kiba asked.

"Not sure," Neji responded.

"Naru-chan let's go," Gaara said tugging on his twin's arm.

"Gaa-chan, don't pull," Naruto pouted though he still followed alongside the redhead.

"They still call each other those names," Sakura said, her eyes latching onto the twins' adjoined hands. She had thought it for a while, but maybe those two really were in a deeper relationship.

"Sorry we can't stay to chat we have to get signed in," Temari said chasing after the two retreating forms of her baby brothers.

"Catch you later Kiba, Shino," Kankuro said walking alongside Temari.

"That family hasn't changed at all," Ino smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Shikamaru said. Everyone turned to look at him, hoping the lazy genius would elaborate. He was the only one out of all of them to visit the Uzumakis in Suna over the last three years, mainly because of his father's work. To their delight he did, "Gaara and Naruto have changed quite a bit. I think you guys will be shocked by just how much those two little cry babies have changed." With the beyond cryptic warning Shikamaru laughed for added effect and walked off to go to homeroom.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sakura glaring at the retreating lazy brunet.

"No idea," said Ino. "Oh well, come on Choji let's go to class." The blond girl reached over and grasped Choji's hand dragging him away.

Sakura smiled as the two left. She turned to her other friends and waved, "I have to go meet Lee after practice, see you later!"

"Bye," Kiba said as the pinkette took off running.

"Come on Kiba," Shino said as he walked toward their lockers. Kiba smiled and chased after his sophomore boyfriend.

This left Sasuke and Neji standing in the hallway with dazed expressions. "They've changed," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah," Neji responded. They remained standing in the hall for some time before Itachi came walking over to them.

"Are you two going to stand there all day?" Itachi asked looking at his younger brother with a bemused and slightly irritated expression. Sasuke and Neji snapped out of their trance and shook their heads no. "Then how about going to class," Itachi suggested. The boys nodded their heads and rushed passed the senior. Itachi watched as they ran off, a worried look entering his eyes.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

_First Period…_

Naruto and Gaara stood in front of the class as the teacher Kakashi, a man with gravity defying silver hair and a surgical mask covering his face, introduced them. "This is Uzumaki Gaara and Naruto. They've just moved back to Konoha from Suna, so most of you probably already know them. Give them a warm welcome." Kakashi then turned and looked at the two teens, "You two can take those two desks by the window."

"Thank you sensei," they said in unison. Naruto and Gaara moved quickly and took their seats.

"Now that that's out of the way, open your books to page 178 and we'll begin today's lesson," Kakashi instructed.

_Second Period …_

Sasuke and Neji were a little surprised to see Naruto and Gaara in their gym class. Those two boys were practically the definition of frail when they moved to Suna. They stood at the front of the class next to Guy-sensei who was wearing his usual green track suit. "Today I would like to introduce two new editions to our youthful class, Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara," Guy announced. He turned to the twins and asked, "Do you mind pairing up with someone different or do you prefer to work together?"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"That's the spirit!" Guy exclaimed. "Alright Neji! Sasuke! Come forward."

"Yes sensei," they acknowledged stepping forward.

"Neji you will be Gaara's partner from now on, Sasuke you will be Naruto's," Guy instructed. The two sophomores couldn't help the triumphant smirks that slipped into place. They didn't miss the glances the twins sent each other.

Gaara and Naruto reached out, squeezed each other's hand, stepped forward, and smiled at their new partners. "Hi, good to see you again Teme," Naruto said with a bright smile.

Sasuke was a little disappointed that Naruto was calling him by that old nickname right off the bat. "You too Dobe," Sasuke remarked. He didn't miss the slight narrowing of Naruto's eyes with the sound of the name.

"Hello Neji," Gaara acknowledged.

"Hello Gaara," Neji responded. Neji wasn't sure if he should be happy that Gaara remembered him or sad that the redhead barely spared him a glance. Instead Gaara's jade eyes were glaring at Sasuke who was presently ruffling Naruto's hair.

Gaara let out a low growl before stepping forward and pulling his twin to him. "Don't tease him Uchiha," Gaara demanded.

Sasuke was shocked by Gaara's outburst. "Calm down Gaa-chan," Naruto said. "We're just messing around." Gaara looked over to Naruto with an unsure look. After a moment he sighed and released Naruto's arm.

Guy chose that moment to start class.

_Third Period…_

Neji slammed his locker shut causing Sasuke to flinch unnoticeably. "What's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara," Neji stated as they started to walk towards third period.

"What about him?" Sasuke inquired.

Neji pondered why Gaara ignoring his existence throughout most of gym, except for when he had to acknowledge him, bothered him so damn much. "I don't like that he doesn't acknowledge me," he said truthfully. Then another thought occurred to him, "And I don't like how Naruto is always around him."

"Me too," Sasuke said. Neji looked over to his raven haired friend. "I would personally love it if there was more space between those two. Maybe I would finally have a shot at Naruto."

Neji snorted, "Yeah right. No way is Gaara going to let you anywhere near Naruto. Just like Naruto is never going to let me near Gaara. They're just too damn tight."

The two boys fell silent as they took their seats and waited for the bell to ring and Asuma to start the lesson.

_Fourth Period…_

Sasuke and Neji glared out the window as they saw Naruto and Gaara sketching in the courtyard just outside their classroom. The blond and redhead were whispering in each other's ears and laughing to themselves.

"They still don't let others in," Sasuke noticed as another student came over to them and the pair instantly stopped joking. But as Sasuke observed Naruto smiled and gestured for the student to sit next to him. "What the?" Sasuke was shocked. "Hey, who is that guy?" he asked pointing to the student who had taken a seat next to Naruto.

Neji looked at the guy and studied him quickly. He had pale skin, ear length ink black hair, and ink black eyes. "I think his name is Sai," Neji answered. "He's a sophomore like us, if I remember right."

"Then what is he doing sitting with Naruto and Gaara?" Sasuke demanded.

"No idea," Neji growled his eyes narrowing.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Naruto laughed as Kiba filled them in about how boring middle school had been without them. "There was no one to play pranks with!" Kiba whined.

Sitting down at a round table, the two freshmen seemed lost in their attempts to catch up. The third member of their group, Gaara, was silently listening to his brother and friend's boisterous voices. He'd grown accustomed to their combined energy long ago, and it hadn't taken much to fall back on old habits once Kiba was once again with them.

"So Gaara, anything happen with you in Suna?" Kiba asked directing his attention to the redhead.

"Not really," Gaara answered truthfully.

"I see you somehow managed to avoid the sun while there," Kiba frowned. "How can you live in a desert for three years and not got a tan?"

"How can you talk so much and not bite your tongue?" Gaara countered.

Kiba's smile faded and he looked at the redhead with a deadpan expression. "You haven't changed at all."

"Was I supposed to?" Gaara asked.

"No, guess not," Kiba shrugged.

Naruto laughed and began to eat as the two talked. He was happy to be back in Konoha. Sure Suna had been fun, but it just didn't compare to the town he was born in. And despite how Gaara was acting, he could tell his twin was enjoying being back as well.

Gaara glanced over to the blond, and smiled. His smile faded though as two people walked into the cafeteria. Neji and Sasuke were talking with hushed voices as they walked toward them. As they grew nearer, Neji and Gaara's eyes locked. The redhead sent the paled eyed sophomore a withering glare. Despite the hostile look, he received a wink from Neji. The unusual response caused Gaara to falter. His face heated up, and he quickly looked away.

"Gaa-chan?" Naruto called, worry for his brother in his voice. "Hey, you're red. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gaara instantly said before taking a drink.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to figure out what had caused Gaara's strange behavior. His eyes landed on Sasuke. They widened when the raven haired Uchiha sent him a cocky smirk. With a scowl he turned his gaze away and concentrated on his food.

'_He hasn't changed at all, bastard,'_ both twins thought in unison, both referring to a different person.

Sasuke and Neji smirked from their place across the cafeteria. Even if Shikamaru had said the two had changed, it seemed they could still get a rise out of them. They just had to know which buttons to push. Of course they didn't want to push the wrong ones and upset them, but teasing those two was always enjoyable. Especially when they could see something different on their faces other than contempt and denial.

For Neji, he just wanted Gaara to acknowledge his existence. It wasn't much to ask for, but the hardest thing he'd ever tried to achieve. When Gaara had moved away three years ago, due to his father being transferred, he had felt a hollowing within himself. He had been too young to recognize the feeling for what it was, but with the redhead sitting before him he was starting to figure it out.

Sasuke and Naruto had been on hostile terms since kindergarten it seemed. The younger Uchiha couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been fighting about one thing or another. The fact all he wanted was for Naruto to see him as a friend and just let him in made it even harder on Sasuke. It irritated him to think that Gaara was the only one that got to be so close to Naruto. Still, Sasuke did pride himself in being the only one to know Naruto's more expressive side.

The two sophomores glanced at each other, and shared deciding smiles. With the two of them back, the game would be able to start again. And this time, they would capture them.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sorry this took so long to get out after **_**Trouble in Court**_**, but I was reading this first chapter and decided I hated how it started! So, I had to completely rewrite the opening scene. Added to the fact I had absolutely no energy last week, you can see why I didn't get this up sooner. Anyways, this is the return of Zee, and the beginning of **_**Game, Set, Match!**_** I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Voice: Wait! Don't I get to say anything?  
Me: … Fine, what do you want to say?  
Voice: Who is the main couple?  
Me: SasuNaru & NejiGaa  
Voice: What is the rating?  
Me: For now "T", but there is a possibility of it becoming an "M" rated fic later.  
Voice: Okay! Please review!**

**Also on a side note, all chapter titles will be sports themed! Next Chapter: **_**Kick Off**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kick Off

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**I'm happy that so many of you like the idea for this story. Now, without further waiting, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Kick Off!_

Naruto frowned as he stepped into fifth period. His eyes landed on a head of raven hair, and a sly smirk being directed at him. Ignoring the suggestive look from Sasuke, he walked up to the teacher, and said, "I'm Naruto. I just transferred."

The teacher, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, smiled at the blond freshman. "Right, I was informed you were coming. I'm Umino Iruka. Let's see where we can put you," Iruka said as he turned to look at the seating arrangement. "The seat beside Sasuke is free. Sasuke, hold up your hand."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke's smirk widen as he raised his hand. "Got it," he said with a forced smile.

Walking over to the double desk, he took the empty seat beside the window, and looked outside. Health wasn't exactly his first choice for an elective, but it was the only thing available this late in the semester. He wanted to attend Chemistry with Gaara, but unfortunately he wasn't quite as good with sciences as his twin.

"So, you do have classes without Gaara," Sasuke said.

Turning Naruto regarded the older student coldly. "Of course I do. All my afternoon classes are separate from him. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Health is a requirement for sophomores," Sasuke answered with a blank expression. "So even if you weren't taking it now you'd have to take it next year."

"Great," Naruto sighed.

The bell rang, and Iruka smiled at the class. "Alright everyone, I'd like to introduce a group project. The person sitting next to you will be your partner, no exceptions." Naruto gaped as he looked over to a rather pleased looking Sasuke. "It will be a two part project. You will have to make a diagram of your chosen physical system, and you will also have to do a research paper on the same system. Further instructions are in the handout I'm passing around now," he said as he handed a small packet of paper to each student. "It is your choice how to divide the work, but both partners must do something."

Naruto looked at the first page that listed the different systems that they could pick from:

Cardiovascular System  
Endocrine System  
Female/Male Reproductive System  
Gastrointestinal System  
Integumentary System  
Lymphatic System  
Muscular System  
Nervous System  
Respiratory System  
Skeletal System  
Urinary System

"The lymphatic system is often over looked," Sasuke said, "Let's do that one."

"Shouldn't we discuss this before making a choice?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing on his project partner.

"What's there to discuss, almost everyone else is either going to do the muscular, skeletal, or nervous systems anyways," Sasuke shrugged the issue aside.

"How do you know that?" Naruto demanded. Personally he'd been thinking about doing the cardiovascular system.

"You just have to listen and you'll realize I'm right," Sasuke said indicating the people around them. Looking over to Naruto he sighed. "Fine, which one did you want to do?"

"Cardiovascular," Naruto answered as he flipped the page and began to read through the instructions for the diagram. There were several different types that could be used, all of which he was capable of doing on his own. It was going to be the written report part of the project that would be a challenge for him. "How about we decide on who will do what," he suggested.

"We're both going to have to do research," Sasuke said. "But personally I suck at arts and crafts."

A slight blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he looked away from him and mumbled, "I'm pretty skilled at stuff like that."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, genuine surprise in his voice. "Cool, then I'll leave the diagram to you, and I'll write the report."

"So, research for both of us, diagram me, writing you," Naruto muttered to himself as he wrote down what each of them would do.

"Alright everyone, have your system decided on by tomorrow and let me know which one you will be doing," Iruka instructed from the front of the class. "Now, pull out your books."

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Gaara could feel his eye wanting to twitch as he was directed to sit beside Neji. The Hyuga was smirking at him as he took his seat. "Neji's been without a lab partner, so it's good that you're here," Kurenai said as she handed Gaara his chemistry book. "Now I don't have to worry about him doing the final project on his own."

"Yeah, you're a life saver," Neji said. Gaara easily picked up on the subtle undertones of his words.

Still, just because he knew a taunt when he heard one didn't mean he was going to rise to it. "Glad I could be of help," he answered as he opened his book to the page indicated on the board.

"Before we start the lesson today I would like to remind you all that tomorrow is the deadline to have your final project ideas in to me," Kurenai warned as she moved up to the projector.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Relax, I've already got it outline," Neji whispered. Glancing over to his lab partner Gaara gave him a questioning look. With an even cockier smirk, if that was possible, Neji handed Gaara his notebook. "Read through that and tell me what you think."

Taking the notebook, Gaara opened it, and scanned through the outline Neji had already created for the project. The main focus was to see how different levels of oxygen affect the production of exothermic oxidation of iron powder.

"Heat packs?" Gaara mumbled. "What brought this idea about?"

"I do a lot of exercising," Neji answered. "It seemed like a good idea, and something I could possibly do on my own."

Gaara considered that. The hardest parts would be the control and of course the math. If their equation was off than the experiment would be off, and possibly dangerous. Supplies were easy to get, if you knew where to get them, and had the money. No doubt Neji had access, or he wouldn't have picked the project. The actual essay portion of the experiment wouldn't be a problem after consolidating everything. And the presentation could be worked out as they worked on it.

"I think it's a decent idea," Gaara finally said just as Kurenai opened her book and got their attention. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Neji's shocked expression. Just the fact he had made him show that face was enough to make the project worthwhile.

As Kurenai introduced the chapter they would be reviewing for the day Neji couldn't help but think of how easily Gaara had agreed to his plan. Of course he was pleased that they were going to be working together, and he was even more thrilled that he had agreed, but he had never expected him to agree so easily. The Gaara he remembered always fought against his ideas, constantly butting heads with everyone expect his twin.

'_Maybe he did change,'_ Neji considered as he began to write down a chemical formula. With his thoughts now on the notes being given, he almost jumped when a small piece of paper slid over to him. His eyes widened as he read the note:

_Can you come over after school to talk about this in more detail?_

Neji glanced over to Gaara, who was acting as if he hadn't passed him the note. Taking the hint, he wrote his answer as he pretended to copy what Kurenai was writing. When her back was turned, he slid the paper back over to Gaara, and hurried to get the parts he had missed.

_Sure, I can come over._

Out of the corner of his eye Neji caught the sight of Gaara blushing softly. Before he could turn his gaze fully on the other and confirm what he had seen though, the blush was gone as if it had never been there. Passing it off as the light playing tricks with his eyes, he ignored it, and continued writing.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Sixth period hadn't brought a lot of excitement for any of them. Naruto had language, Gaara math, and Neji and Sasuke were back in the same class for economics. The final period of the day, seventh period was similarly boring for the four and the day ended with them all going home with a project to work on.

"Really, you're paired with Neji?" Naruto asked as he gathered the books for the classes he had homework in from his locker.

"Yes, and he's coming over so we can talk about the project," Gaara sighed as he closed his locker and leaned against it.

"Oh, well then I guess you won't mind if Sasuke comes over," Naruto said as he zipped up his bag.

"What?" Gaara asked, his jade eyes turning to look at his twin. "Why does he have to come over?"

Naruto blinked, surprised at the tone of Gaara's voice. "For the same reason Neji's coming over, to discuss a project," he answered.

"What project?" Gaara demanded.

"The one I have to work with him on in Health," Naruto answered as he lifted his bag over his shoulder, and looked at the other with a worried expression. "Are you alright Gaa-chan?"

Gaara, realizing he was acting out of sorts, sighed, and said, "Yeah I'm fine. So, what's your project on?"

"One of the major systems of the human body," Naruto answered with a grin. "Sasuke and I agreed on doing the lymphatic system during class. Originally I wanted to do the cardiovascular, but a couple others were going to do it as well it seemed, so I went with Sasuke's choice."

"That isn't like you," Gaara stated as they began to walk down the hallway. "You usually fight harder to have your way."

"Yeah, but I figured doing something someone else is already doing would be boring," Naruto shrugged.

"True," Gaara agreed.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!"

The twins stopped at the sound of their names being called, and waited for the two who had called them to catch up. Sasuke and Neji weren't far behind, and soon the two sophomores were standing beside the freshmen.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked, obviously directing the statement to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"How are we getting to your place?" Neji asked, his question being meant for Gaara.

"We're walking," Gaara answered. "Temari-nee, and Kankuro-nii both have practice after class."

"How far is it to your house?" Sasuke asked as they exited the building, and walked through the school's parking lot.

"Two miles," the twins answered in unison.

Neji and Sasuke looked between each other, and shrugged. It wasn't that far, and a little exercise after being locked up in classrooms all day never did hurt.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

"This isn't the house you were living in before moving," Neji said as the four of them came to a cream colored two story home. There was a front porch with an overhang that spanned most of the front of the house, four pillars held up the overhang. Four steps led up to the porch, and a dark brown door with an arched stain-glass window greeted them.

"Dad rented out the blue house down town when we moved, and didn't want to evict the family living there right now," Naruto explained as they climbed the stairs. "Plus he's been renovating this house for years since he bought it."

"Wasn't this place believed to be haunted?" Sasuke asked. He smirked as a shiver ran through Naruto at the mention of ghosts.

"Don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing as ghosts," Gaara said.

"Dad, we're home, and we brought friends," Naruto announced as they opened the door.

"Oh?" a blond man with blue eyes walked out of the kitchen, a towel was thrown over his shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said indicating the raven haired teen.

"Hyuga Neji," Gaara said pointing to the sophomore. "We've each got a science project to work on, and they're our designated partners."

"Ah, I remember you boys, welcome," Minato grinned. "Will you be down in your room?"

"Yep," Naruto and Gaara answered in unison as they moved to a door. Sasuke and Neji, not knowing what else to do, followed them.

"Let me know if you need anything and I'll bring it down," Minato said.

"Okay!" Naruto and Gaara replied.

Gaara opened the door, and a stair case leading down was revealed. "Your room is in the basement?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Gaara answered as they descended.

Neji and Sasuke both prepared themselves for the usual musty basement smell, but it never came. Instead when Naruto turned on the lights they were surprised to see a pretty awesome set up before them. Against the wall furthest from the stairs two full sized beds were made up, a table sitting between them. There was a sofa and two chairs sitting in front of a large flat screen TV on the north facing wall. Two desks were on the south wall, behind the sofa. The stairs came down along the west wall, and a large bookcase was placed against it as well. Artwork, posters, and pictures lined all of the walls. All in all, it didn't feel like a basement. It felt like a teenager's room.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Sasuke asked as they were directed to sit on the sofa.

"It has three rooms, and three bathrooms," Naruto said as he set his backpack on his desk. "The master bedroom has its own bathroom, and a large walk in closet."

"That's your father's room, right," Neji said.

"No, it's Temari-nee's room," Gaara corrected.

"Huh?" Neji and Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Father thought that since she's the only girl she deserved the most privacy. The master suite was hence the logical choice," Gaara explained.

"Plus the other two rooms are fairly big, and Dad and Kankuro-nii don't mind sharing a bathroom," Naruto said.

"What about you two?" Sasuke asked.

"We got this," Naruto said as he waved his hand to indicate the entire basement. "Our bathroom is through that door," he pointed to a black door beside the stairs that they hadn't seen earlier. "And our joint closet is over there," he pointed to a door on the other side of their desks before the beds.

"So, you two are the only ones that share?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but we don't mind," Gaara answered. "We've been together since birth."

Neji and Sasuke held back their disappointment at being reminded of the link between the two twins. The fact they shared a room was going to make it difficult to be alone with them while working on these projects, something both of them had been planning on. Still, this was a step forward. They now knew where they lived, which no one else at the school did yet, so that was a plus.

"Well, let's get started," Gaara said as he moved to his bed. "Neji, we'll work over here so we don't disturb them."

"Right," Neji said as he stood, and moved to sit on the same bed.

"Sasuke, grab that chair," Naruto instructed from his desk.

"Coming," Sasuke smirked and grabbed the chair from Gaara's desk and pulled it over to sit beside Naruto.

Despite the intention to plan their projects, all four boys were distracted by the proximity between them. Gaara couldn't help but glance over at Neji every now and then, their eyes meeting often. Neji himself was practically watching Gaara like a hawk. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be doing slightly better, but every once in a while their hands would touch, and they would look at each other with mixed expressions.

Of course Gaara and Naruto also glanced back to each other. Gaara wanted to make sure that Sasuke wasn't going to try and pick on his brother. Naruto was keeping an eye on Neji to make sure he wasn't insulting Gaara.

Even with the interruptions and continual distractions the boys provided each other, they did make progress. Naruto and Sasuke had identified a couple sites that looked like they would be credible sources, and had narrowed down their diagram options to two. Sasuke said the final choice was Naruto's, as he was the one doing that part of the project. As for Neji and Gaara, they had refined Neji's idea, and filled out a list of supplies they would need. Gaara was just writing out the mathematical equation they'd be using when Minato came down stairs.

"Hey, I thought you boys would be getting hungry," Minato announced. In his hands was a tray with sodas, and several different types of snacks. "Sorry Sasuke, Neji I don't know what you like so I brought down double of what they usually eat."

"That's alright, thank you sir," Neji said.

Minato's eyes widened at the formal response, and he laughed. "You don't have to be so polite. Just call me Minato, or Dad."

"Dad," Naruto and Gaara whined, blushes rising on their faces at his embarrassing behavior.

"Sorry, sorry," Minato laughed as he moved back to the stairs. "Well I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Will you make the deadline?" Naruto asked as he reached for a Dr Pepper.

"You bet I will," Minato grinned as he left.

"Deadline?" Sasuke queried as he popped a warm pizza bite into his mouth.

"Yeah, Dad's an author," Naruto answered with a proud smile adoring his features. "He made his debut in Suna. Um, hold on." Standing, Naruto went to the bookshelf, grabbed a book, and went back over to Sasuke. "Here, this is his."

Sasuke looked at the cover of the book, his eyes widening at the title. "Hey, I've read this," he declared. Then his eyes landed on the author's name. "I thought your family name was Uzumaki, but this says Namikaze."

"Yeah, Dad uses his maiden name for his books, but he took Mom's name when they got married," Naruto explained.

"It isn't unusual," Gaara said as he came over and grabbed a soda for both him and Neji. "Authors often use pennames."

"True," Sasuke agreed as he looked at the cover. Still, if it was just a pen name then why was only his first initial given instead of his first name? Deciding not to press it, Sasuke set the book aside, and the planning continued.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke and Neji have their route to spending more time with Naruto and Gaara, alone, but can they really do it? More to come!**

**Voice: Are you cooking up some kind of deeper plot?  
Me: Who me? Since when have I ever written deep plots?  
Voice: …..o.O Who are you trying to fool with that act?  
Me: Um, you.  
Voice: Nice try. Please review!**

**Next chapter: **_**False Start?**_


	3. Chapter 3: False Start?

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**Voice: Hello, alien's hiding because she's afraid of you all right now. The fact she hasn't been updating because she's been watching anime, **_**One Piece**_**, doesn't help her feeling of guilt in neglecting her stories. Although, she did find a new ship that she likes, ZoLu (zoro/luffy). Anyways, here's the belated next chapter, enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: False Start?_

Sasuke awoke with a smile the next morning, a satisfied feeling rushed through him as he washed and got ready for the day. Last night had been very fulfilling for him. Though he hadn't done anything with Naruto other than talk, and occasionally touch his hand or arm, he still got to know the boy that had been out of his life for years. It was amazing how much Naruto had matured over the years, both mental and physically.

To say Sasuke was even more interested in the freshman would be an understatement now. He was determined to get closer to Naruto and learn as much about him as he could. He wanted to know what Naruto liked and disliked. He wanted to know what Naruto did on the weekend, what he avoided doing. He wanted to know everything.

"You're drooling, it's unsightly," Itachi's calm voice broke Sasuke out of his daydream as he walked by him in the hall.

Sasuke glowered at his brother, and wiped at his mouth. He doubted his brother would understand his present state of mind. He couldn't remember seeing Itachi with anyone, other than his best friend Shisui and that other guy, Kisame.

"I have a Student Council meeting, so we'll be going to school early," Itachi informed him once Sasuke stopped looking at him like he was an alien.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, and went toward the stairs. He didn't want to ruin his morning dealing with his elder brother and his 'I'm perfect' attitude.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Neji listened as his uncle berated Hinata for her hesitant demeanor for probably the tenth time that week. He gritted his teeth as she nodded her head and remained silent through the entire thing. He hated mornings like this, but could do nothing about it. He was a freeloader in his uncle's home after all; it wasn't his place to speak out. Plus Hinata had asked him to remain silent. It was hard though, especially when he found her crying by herself later on.

When the clock struck 7:30 Neji smiled and stood from his seat. "I'm sorry Uncle, but Hinata and I must go. We'll be late if we don't," he announced with a slight bow.

Hiashi looked up at the boy that was the only child of his late brother, and sighed. "Of course. Hinata remember what I've said, you need to be more assertive. "

"Yes Father," Hinata answered with a polite tone.

"You two may go," Hiashi dismissed them.

Neji led Hinata out of the dining room and down the corridors of the Hyuga Mansion. When they were far enough away, and no one else was around, Neji said, "Don't worry about what Uncle says. You're fine the way you are."

Hinata looked over to him with a small smile. "Thank you Neji-nii-san, but I'm fine. Really," she assured him when he gave her a scrutinizing glance. "Now hurry up, we'll be late," she said and rushed ahead of him.

Neji watched her go with a worried expression. His cousin was so gentle, and that worried him. In direct contrast to her was the second thing on his mind, Gaara. The redhead had occupied most of his thoughts throughout the night and early morning, before his uncle started in on his lecture. Yesterday had been fun, surprisingly. Neji had never thought that discussing chemistry projects could be considered fun, but he had honestly had a great time at Gaara's house yesterday.

He couldn't wait to get to school and see him again. Today he planned to make further progress with the silent green eyed freshman. He had learned something he didn't know yesterday; out of the two twins Gaara was the younger, making him the youngest out of the four children. That was certainly nice to know.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

"Naruto, get up!" Gaara shouted for the fifth time that morning. When all he got was another mumbled response he sighed. Reaching out, he grabbed Naruto's comforter, and yanked it off of him. As the cool air of their basement bedroom hit Naruto's skin, the blond shivered, and sat up. "You have thirty minutes to get ready," Gaara informed him before moving to the stairs.

"Can't you find a nicer way to wake me up?" Naruto complained as he got out of bed and trudged over to their bathroom.

"Twenty-nine minutes!" Gaara counted down.

"I get it! I'm moving!" Naruto shouted as he rushed into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

With a sigh he quickly washed up, and got out. As he dressed, he thought about yesterday, and seeing everyone again for the first time in years. He was surprised by how much Sasuke had changed the most. He still had his arrogant attitude, and strange hair style, but there was something about him now that had Naruto thinking about the raven haired sophomore in a different light. Maybe it was how Sasuke smiled at him, or the way his voice shifted giving just a small hint to his mood.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice coming from behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto cried as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

Gaara held up his hands in a hopeless gesture, and said, "Sorry, but you were just standing there like a statue. What were you thinking about?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and a blush darkened his face as he realized he had been caught thinking about Sasuke, of all things. "Nothing," he mumbled, and finished dressing before rushing up the stairs.

Gaara watched him go with narrowed eyes, before sighing, and following after him. He could probably guess what this "nothing" was, but he didn't really want to. He had his own issues on his mind, particularly issues that dealt with an arrogant, intelligent, good looking Hyuga. It wasn't that he didn't like Neji; it was just that the older teen was far too self-centered in his mind, or at least that's what he had thought.

Last night had opened his eyes to a few things about the other student, and Gaara was finding it hard to dismiss some of his thoughts. Thoughts like, despite how boring he found planning out projects he had fun with Neji last night. Or how, when Neji got a text from his cousin he seemed genuinely concerned about her, and that had caused him to see Neji as a human instead of an emotionless robot.

He didn't like how his understanding of the other was changing, and at such an accelerated pace. He'd have to slow things down if he wanted to maintain his composure around Neji. Gaara frowned at that thought. Why would learning more about Neji cause his composure to slip? Gaara didn't have the answer to that, and _that_ bothered him far more than any of his new found knowledge about the other teen.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Gaara and Naruto had walked to school, their older siblings having gone to school earlier for sports practice. They'd dropped by a small bakery and picked up some coffee and donuts for breakfast, and were just polishing off the warm treats when they stepped onto the school grounds. Without even meaning to, the both of them instantly scanned the grounds looking for a specific person each. When they realized what they were doing they forced themselves to stop it. There was no reason for them to search out those two.

"Gaara! Naruto!" The twins turned and smiled as Kiba ran up to them. "Morning you two!"

"Morning," Gaara responded.

"Hey," Naruto grinned at the brunet. "Where's Shino?"

"Talking with Sasuke and Neji," Kiba answered with a tone that said it was a normal and everyday thing.

Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened, then narrowed at the mention of those two. After all their internal control just the mention of those names sent a strange feeling through them.

"Is Shino close to them?" Naruto asked. Gaara sent him a warning glare, but the blond ignored it.

Kiba shrugged, "They're all in the same grade, so I guess."

Naruto dropped the subject and changed it to something else. Gaara was thankful that the topic had been diverted. He didn't want to think about Neji right now. He still had several hours to go before he had to confront the other boy, and he'd like to keep it that way.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were talking about the latest political movement that was the topic in their Social Science course, when they caught sight of Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara walking through the halls ahead of them. They passed by them as if they hadn't seen them though, so no one called out to the small group. It was probable that they were putting their stuff in their lockers.

"Sasuke-sempai!"

"Neji-sempai!"

The two boys cringed at the high pitched cries of their ever present admires. Their morning had been so quiet, and now they had this to deal with. They turned to continue walking and tried to ignore the group of girls, but as usual they were cornered.

"I made these cookies for you."

"Please accept this lunch I made."

"Will you model for my art project?"

"Can I interview you for the school paper?"

"Sasuke-sempai!"

"Neji-sempai!"

It was always the same, and never seemed to end. As they tried to fend off the overzealous crowd, their gazes caught sight of blond and red hair just beyond the throng of girls. They looked up and their eyes widened at the hostile expressions on Naruto and Gaara's faces. At any other time they would have thought the looks were ones of jealousy, but it was obviously not the case this time.

When Naruto and Gaara turned down the hall, Sasuke and Neji exchanged worried and pained glances. They had a feeling that something had just happened in those few seconds that they weren't privy too, and it was going to cost them dearly.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

_Second Period…_

First period had passed a lot faster than any of the four would have liked. Sasuke and Neji wanted time to slow so they could have longer to think about why Gaara and Naruto seemed so hostile. Naruto and Gaara wanted time to slow so they wouldn't have to see Sasuke and Neji again so soon. It was petty, but it was what they were thinking.

So when the bell rang signaling the students to leave first period and head for second, all four sighed dreading what was to come. Still, they had class to attend, so they stood up, and headed for the locker room. Neither boy said anything to each other as they dressed down and got into their gym clothes. Despite neither saying a word, the air was tense causing many of the other students present to glance between each other. It didn't take them long to pinpoint the cause of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"One minute," Guy called into the locker room, warning them to all quickly get dressed and get out to the gym. It was the only que the boys needed before they were rushing from the locker room, and running out to the gym. Guy, mistaking their rush as enthusiasm to get started, grinned and announced what they'd be doing, "Today we'll be playing tennis. So, grabbed your assigned partners and let's head out to the courts!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Gaara and Neji barely exchanged a nod with each other. With a sigh, the two pairs walked out of the gym, and followed the rest of the class out to the tennis courts.

"Okay, pair up with another group, and after stretching get started!" Guy instructed enthusiastically.

Naruto began to stretch his arms and torso, while Sasuke stretched his legs. The air surrounding them was tense, and bordering on hostile. Sasuke didn't understand it. They had been getting along so well last night! Finally, fed up with Naruto's attitude, he snapped, "What is your problem?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the raven haired sophomore. "Why should I have a problem with a play boy like you?"

"Pla-What? Where did that come from?" Sasuke demanded.

"Does it matter?" Naruto countered.

"Yes, yes it does," Sasuke defended.

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled and turned his attention to continue stretching.

Sasuke was left speechless as Naruto ignored him. He couldn't even imagine how Naruto had come to that conclusion. Is that what he had been thinking while those girls bothered him earlier? That was too farfetched!

On the other hand, while Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, Neji and Gaara had yet to exchange a single word with each other. Though their mouths hadn't uttered a sound, their body language spoke volumes. Neji wanted to know what was wrong, but Gaara obviously refused to give him an opening to ask. The air seemed to vibrate with the tension between the two. Like Sasuke, it was Neji who finally broke down.

"I'll apologize if you tell me what I did wrong," Neji sighed as they moved to take their places on the courts.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaara answered as he served the ball.

"Something is bothering you," Neji countered as he hit the ball back to the other side.

"There is nothing bothering me," Gaara said as he returned the ball.

"I would prefer you to be honest," Neji responded.

"Hah, that's fresh," Gaara sneered.

Despite their conversation heading closer and closer into hostile territory, they were working in perfect sync with each other. The pair they were playing against couldn't believe what they were experiencing. They were having a hard time keeping up with the flawless moving and arguing pair.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

By the time lunch had rolled around nothing had been solved between them. Naruto and Gaara had thought through what they had seen, and been told that morning. They had also had the time to think about why it made them so upset. Their conclusions weren't ones they liked. All they could come up with was that they were jealous, and that was just plain ridiculous!

"What do you want for lunch?" Gaara asked Naruto as they waited in line. Having woken up late neither had time to make a lunch.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed. "I'll probably just grab a salad and a sandwich."

Gaara regarded his twin closely, "Just a salad and sandwich? What no appetite?"

Naruto sighed and grabbed a tray as they neared the salad bar. "That's right, I don't feel all that hungry."

Gaara's eyes widened, and dread filled him. Naruto was almost always hungry, it was one of his defining personality traits. The only times Naruto didn't eat was when he was upset about something. Just as the thought passed through his mind Sasuke and Neji entered the cafeteria. Gaara's eyes narrowed on the pair.

"You shouldn't let Uchiha get to you," Gaara said as he turned his gaze from the pair of sophomores.

"Huh?" Naruto gaped. "Where did that come from?"

"Call it an educated deduction," Gaara answered.

Naruto blinked several times as he tried to remember what deduction meant, then glared at his twin. "Well it's wrong. This has nothing to do with Sasuke," he retorted.

"Liar," Gaara countered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not getting onto you about Neji, so don't you think you should do the same for me?"

Gaara's eyes widened again, and this time a blush rose to his cheeks. "Why the hell did you bring him up?" he hissed.

"An educated deduction," Naruto countered with a smirk.

Across the cafeteria Sasuke and Neji watched as the twins talked with each other. They could tell it was a heated topic, whatever it was, but couldn't figure anything out beyond that. The more the two had thought about it, the more they had come to the same conclusion. Naruto and Gaara didn't feel the same about last night as they did.

They had thought that at least a small amount of progress had been made between them, but obviously not. Naruto's attitude toward Sasuke during PE had confused the younger Uchiha to the point of giving him a headache, which was not an easy feat. Neji had no idea what Gaara was referring to with his words, and he driven himself nearly insane by trying to decipherer the redhead's words.

"Maybe we just got ahead of ourselves," Sasuke sighed as he opened a can of soda.

"We haven't even done anything to get ahead of ourselves with!" Neji explained. "We don't deserve this reaction."

"I just wish I knew why he's so upset," Sasuke admitted.

"That makes two of us," Neji agreed.

It would be much easier if they just knew why Naruto and Gaara were acting in such a way. True, they were use to the two being distant and isolated. They were even use to the two being slightly aggressive toward them and others, but this was different. The hostility they felt wasn't the general type they were use to from them when they were kids. It was almost like something personal had caused them to lash out.

"Well, maybe we'll get answers in fifth period," Sasuke suggested hopefully.

Neji sighed, and nodded. "That's the best we can hope for."

Sasuke smirked, and turned his attention to his lunch. As he brought his bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwich up to his lips, he caught sight of his brother Itachi talking with Kisame in the corner of the cafeteria. His eyes narrowed as he watched them. Itachi seemed upset about something, and Kisame appeared to be trying to comfort him. Sasuke was just about to dismiss the issue when he saw Kisame lean in and kiss Itachi.

He dropped his sandwich, stood up, and marched across the cafeteria. As he went he drew several people's attention to him, including Naruto and Gaara's. Before he could reach them, Itachi and Kisame noticed his approach.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked upon seeing his brother's expression.

Kisame took in the younger teen's tensed frame, and clenched teeth. Sighing, he gestured to the empty courtyard outside. "Let's take this away from prying ears and eyes," he said.

Sasuke agreed, and the three moved outside. Neji quickly followed them, concerned about what had upset Sasuke all of a sudden. What the four didn't realize was that two others had followed them out.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: She's still hiding from you all. So I'll do this part as well. We hope you liked the chapter, and all that. Please review! **

**Next Chapter: **_**Foul on the Field**_


	4. Chapter 4: Foul on the Field

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**I'm going to be changing my update schedule. Updates for my stories will be coming once every TWO weeks now, instead of once a week. Sorry for the change, but I need the time during the week to study.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Foul on the Field_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Neji called as he followed his friend outside, through the courtyard, and out to the empty football field. He'd never seen Sasuke so upset, and it worried him that he was acting in such a way. The fact his anger seemed to be directed at Kisame, an accomplished martial artists, was even more cause for worry in Neji's opinion.

Despite how obvious it was that Neji was worried for him, Sasuke remained silent. Instead he continued to stalk toward the field. When the four of them were at the line of scrimmage, Sasuke turned, and glared at Kisame. His gaze was filled with a seething wrath that no high school student should be capable of.

Hoshigaki Kisame, for lack of a better term, was intimidating. He was six inches taller than even the tallest basketball players in the school. He dwarfed every teacher. Plus he was built like the athlete he was. His body had hard, compact muscles from years of practicing the martial arts. Neji had heard many girls describe his body as that of an Adonis, not that he cared.

The fact his best friend was no staring down this senior of godlike reputation was frightening. He'd give him credit though, despite Kisame's reputation Sasuke wasn't backing down. He wasn't even showing a hint of fear in the situation.

"Will you please explain what this is about, Sasuke?" Neji demanded a second time.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Kisame before turning to his brother. Ice cold, that was the best way to describe Sasuke's voice as he spoke, "So I'm scum for being attracted to men, but you can _make out_ with him!" He jerked his finger in Kisame's direction.

Neji's eyes widened and he gaped at the pair of seniors that looked non-pulsed despite Sasuke's accusation. It wasn't common knowledge, but Itachi had caught Sasuke looking through a magazine targeted at gay males and hadn't been kind in his response. Since then the brothers' relationship hadn't been the same. Neji looked between the three of them. As if he was expecting something to happen, he braced himself for the worse possible situation.

"Answer me!" Sasuke shouted when Itachi didn't say anything. "Why is it alright for you to be with him, but not for me to like the same sex? Tell me!" His voice had thawed and become desperate. This was obviously upsetting him greatly.

"I don't see how this is any concern of yours," Itachi said smoothly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. His fists clenched. Before he realized what he was doing, he had swung. Itachi hit the ground, his nose bleeding, and hate filled eyes glared up at his younger brother.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted. He was shaking. His brother's blood dripped from his knuckles. "How is this not my concern? You selfish asshole!" Sasuke moved to hit his brother again, but Kisame stepped between them. "Move," the younger Uchiha growled.

"That's enough," Kisame said. "Itachi is right, this has nothing to do with you. Just as it has nothing to do with Itachi if you are gay."

Sasuke's eyes widened again, and he felt himself grow with a mix of feelings. He'd spent the past year and half believing he was somehow less than his brother because of his attraction to the same sex, and now he had this person telling him it didn't matter. How could something he'd been dealing with for 18 months not matter?

"Kisame, don't interfere," Itachi said as he stood and moved to stand before Sasuke. "I said those things to you because they were the truth. Using such things as those pictures to find pleasure, it's sickening. You were only lucky I was the one who had found you and not Mother or Father."

Sasuke flinched under his brother's words. He couldn't deny that having Itachi find out had been the lesser of the three, but his repulsion still hurt. It hurt even more now after finding out his brother was the same as him.

"Why am I less?" Sasuke whispered.

Neji bit his lip. He couldn't take any more of this. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "You aren't," he whispered into Sasuke's ears. "He's just narrow minded."

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the Hyuga. "I don't ever remember saying anything was wrong with you," he explained. "I just reprimanded you for bringing such a thing into our house. I could care less if you are attracted to men or women, but if you act in such a way than of course I'm going to be disgusted. If you have an urge to fulfill, find a partner like any respectable Uchiha."

"Is that who he is to you?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at Kisame.

Itachi's eyes softened as he looked at Kisame. "No," he whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother. He'd never heard such a tone from him before. "Kisame is my boyfriend," Itachi answered with a clear voice and stern expression. "I love him. He isn't my sex friend or anything like that."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Itachi shrugged. "Our parents aren't closed minded. They understand and support us."

"But," Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted to say. His brother was gay, his parents knew and supported him, and he'd never known any of it.

"If this is finished we have class," Itachi sighed as he turned and headed back for the school.

Kisame lingered for a minute. "I suggest you make your move for those twins soon," he whispered. "Before others do." Neji and Sasuke both looked up at the older student, but Kisame had walked away.

Following the two seniors' departure, they were shocked to see two pair of stunned eyes gazing back at them. Naruto and Gaara looked like two deer caught in a car's headlights. Nothing seemed to be going through their minds, and yet it was obvious the gears were turning at a rapid pace. It was nearly impossible for them to guess what was going on inside of the twins' minds, but they knew what was on theirs.

'_Why are they here?!'_

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly. Of all the ways for the blond to discover his preference, this was probably one of the worst. "Wha-, why are you here?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Naruto shifted his stance. He made no move to advance or flee. Sasuke filled with fear as Naruto continued to avoid his gaze. He felt his chest tighten and his throat constrict. Was this it? Was he going to lose this person because of all this? As he waited for Naruto's answer, dread filling him, Sasuke realized just how much he really did like the other boy.

"You're gay?" Naruto's question was soft, as if he was forcing himself to ask it.

Sasuke flinched. Yeah, that wasn't the reaction he wanted. Still, he couldn't exactly lie about it. Not after everything Naruto had just seen. "Yeah," he admitted, "I'm gay."

To his surprise, Naruto looked at him. Stepping forward, he walked over to him. Kneeling down, Naruto gave Sasuke a bright smile, "That's great."

"Huh?" Sasuke gaped. Instead of answering, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

Neji and Gaara remained silent as the two talked, but their focus wasn't on the pair on the ground. It was on each other. Neji was glancing at Gaara out of the corner of his eye, and so was Gaara.

"Are you?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Am I what?" Neji asked in response.

"Gay," Gaara elaborated.

Neji sighed. Running his fingers through his long hair he considered how to answer. "Yeah, I am," he finally said after a minute.

"Are you and Sasuke dating?" Gaara asked.

"What?!" Sasuke and Neji both shouted.

"Just answer the question!" Gaara demanded, his face reddening.

"Why on earth would I date Sasuke?" Neji shot back.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking!" Gaara bit out.

Neji turned and looked at Gaara directly. The smaller redhead was glaring up at him, but there was hurt and hope in his jade eyes. It was a strange combination considering the situation.

"No, we aren't dating," Neji answered.

Gaara caught sight of Sasuke shuddering at the mention of them dating. "So, Kiba wasn't telling the truth," he pondered out loud.

"Kiba?" Neji asked, "What did Kiba say?"

_Earlier that Morning…_

After putting their bags in their lockers and grabbing their books for first period, the trio had headed down the halls in search of Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. Kiba had to ask for something from his boyfriend. Turning the corner, the three stopped, and took in the sight before them. Girls were crowding in around Sasuke and Neji. Wrapped packages were being offered. Questions were flying in the space filling the hallway.

Shino was standing off to the side, a bored expression showing on his face. Kiba quickly slipped passed the girls, exchanged a few words with Shino, and returned to Naruto and Gaara's side.

"Did you get what you needed?" Naruto asked as he continued to stare at the horde of girls.

"Yeah," Kiba grinned. "Come on, there isn't any point in watching this boring scene."

Instead of moving the twins remained in their place. It was as if their feet had become rooted to the ground. "Does this happen a lot?" Gaara asked.

Kiba shrugged, and leaned against the lockers behind him. "At least three times a week," he said. "I don't see why they even bother. It's just a waste of their time."

"How?" Naruto asked. His eyes narrowed as a girl tried to wrap her arms around Sasuke.

"Because Sasuke and Neji are most likely seeing each other," Kiba said reluctantly.

"What?" Naruto and Gaara spun around to see the bored brunet.

"I'm not positive, but there is a high chance of it," Kiba defended himself from the hostile looks of his two friends. "I mean, I've never seen them with a girl and they're always with each other. It's just a guess anyways. No reason to get so upset."

As if realizing how their actions looked, the twins turned around and glared at Neji and Sasuke. How dare those two be so friendly when they were with each other.

'_Two faced player,'_ Naruto growled to himself.

'_Self righteous playboy,'_ Gaara thought bitterly.

"Um, are you two alright?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Fine," the pair said in unison.

Kiba arched an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. "Well, then let's get to class," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Gaara said.

"Fine by me," Naruto agreed.

By the time Neji and Sasuke looked up and recognized them standing there they had already made the decision to leave. After a moment of eye contact they turned, and left. There was no reason to remain there and watch them flirt with those girls, especially when they had no interest to return their affection. It was sickening to think they had thought they had changed.

_Present…_

Naruto and Gaara exchanged bewildered looks. Kiba had said he was only guessing. It had been them that had jumped to that conclusion. Now that they knew the truth, they felt terrible. The way they had treated Neji and Sasuke had been unwarranted.

"We're sorry," they suddenly said to the two. The sudden apology caused the sophomores to look at the twins with confused expressions.

"For what?" Neji asked.

"For assuming and being rude to you," Gaara explained with a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"What did you assume?" Neji asked. He was watching Gaara closely as the younger teen shifted from foot to foot. He'd never seen the redhead so uneasy before, and he found it kind of cute.

"Kiba mentioned that you two might be dating," Gaara fought to keep his words steady and controlled. He'd never been as embarrassed before as he was right now.

"And you just jumped to conclusions?" Sasuke asked, guessing what had happened.

Naruto shook his head. He was feeling just as pathetic as his twin. "We figured you two were nothing but cheap playboys messing with those girls, and-" Naruto's words drifted off.

"And?" Sasuke urged Naruto to finish. He could feel a slight swelling of hope rise up within him.

"Us," Naruto whispered. His face turned the brightest shade of red Sasuke had ever seen.

Like his twin, Gaara had likewise begun to blush as Naruto explained their behavior. His color rivaled that of his hair.

"So, because of something Kiba told you, you thought we were dating each other and became jealousy?" Neji asked, just to clarify the situation.

"No!" Naruto and Gaara shouted in unison.

"We were not jealous," Gaara firmly denied.

"We were just upset," Naruto stated with equal determination.

The two sophomores looked at the twins with puzzlement in their eyes. It was so obvious that that was what was wrong. Why couldn't they admit it?

"Um, anyways, we should get to class," Naruto said, and turned. Before he could take a step away, Sasuke reached out, grabbed his hand, and stopped him. "Wha-" Naruto's words were cut short by Sasuke's lips on his own.

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide as he looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Gaara and Neji, standing just off to the side, gaped at the pair. Naruto struggled a bit, but Sasuke held on to him. It wasn't until Gaara shook himself out of his shock that time began to move again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gaara shouted as he advanced on the pair.

Sasuke broke away from Naruto and continued to look into his sapphire gaze. "I like you," Sasuke admitted with a smile.

He didn't think it was possible, but Naruto's eyes grew wider. Before he could say anything in return to Sasuke's confession though, the youngest Uchiha was running off of the field.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara asked as he reached his brother's side.

"Ah," Naruto couldn't find his voice. He was still far too stunned.

"Why that bastard," Gaara growled under his voice as he tried to bring Naruto back to his sense.

Neji, who had remained behind, watched as Gaara fused over his twin. _'Thanks Sasuke,' _he sighed, _'You just made things harder for us.'_ Turning, he left the twins alone and headed for the next class.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Sasuke went the rest of the day being in a much better attitude. He could clearly remember the feel of Naruto's lips against his, and it was amazing. He'd never thought that someone else's lips could feel so good. They had been so soft, yet firm at the same time. He wanted to kiss him again.

"If you don't stop grinning I'll slap you," Neji drawled as he came up to his best friend.

"Sorry," Sasuke said as he schooled his features.

"You do realize they went home after lunch, right?" Neji asked with a serious expression.

Sasuke's features fell slightly. That was the only negative point hanging over him after that experience at the field. Gaara had taken Naruto home, claiming he wasn't feeling well. But, that was a footnote to how he felt. Despite Naruto's apparent shock at being kissed, he still kissed him back. That was what Sasuke was holding on to. Naruto, his Naruto, had kissed him back.

Oh yes, Naruto was his. Not officially, but it was only a matter of time at this point. The fact he had kissed him and not received a fist in the face was another great sign that Naruto liked him. He couldn't contain it anymore, his smile returned as he thought about how he was going to ask Naruto out next time.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Reaching out, he slapped Sasuke upside the head.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled as he massaged the back of his head.

"I said I was going to slap you if you don't stop smiling," Neji shrugged as he walked alongside him.

"I thought you were being sarcastic," Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, well I wasn't," Neji shot back. "Do you have any idea what that little stunt of yours is going to cost?"

Sasuke blinked several times before shrugging helplessly. He had no idea what his friend was trying to get at.

Neji sighed. "Gaara is pissed. He isn't going to leave Naruto's side from now on. Thanks to you and your stupid little kiss I'm not going to be trusted either!" Neji was seething. He wished Sasuke had thought about that little move a bit more before doing it.

"I don't see why my actions should reflect on you," Sasuke shrugged the issue aside.

"You are my friend, Sasuke, and Gaara isn't going to just believe me if I say I'm not like you," Neji countered. "They already see us as the same type of person."

"So, just make a move on Gaara then," Sasuke suggested.

Neji's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Sasuke had just suggested that. He wasn't him! There was no way he could just arbitrarily kiss his crush. Besides, unlike Naruto, Gaara wouldn't be caught in a stumper. He'd hit him for sure if he tried something like that.

"I can't," he sighed as he left the school and headed in the direction of Naruto and Gaara's house. "Gaara will break my jaw if I do."

"What are you going to do then?" Sasuke asked.

"_You_ are going to apologize," Neji said firmly.

"For what?" Sasuke demanded.

"Stealing Naruto's lips," Neji explained. "That was a foul move and you know it."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't know about that. He seemed to enjoy it as well."

Neji's eyes narrowed on his friend. "You're going to apologize for kissing him without permission, and that's final."

"And if I don't want to?" Sasuke challenged.

"Then I'll drag you to Gaara's and let him kick your ass," Neji answered.

"Some friend you are," Sasuke retorted.

As the two bickered they continued to walk toward Naruto and Gaara's house. Both were preparing what they were going to say to the twins when they arrived. Neji was thinking of the best way to explain he wasn't an impulsive idiot like Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking of the best way to get Naruto to believe him, and to be his boyfriend.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, what happens when they get to the twins' house? **

**Voice: EVIL! EVIL! I can't believe you did that!  
Me: Why are you still surprised when I do things like this?  
Voice: I'm not sure.  
Me: Space case.  
Voice: I am not!  
Me: Are too.  
Voice: Am not!  
Me: Are too.**

**Marie: They'll be at that for a while.  
Cricket: Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Penalty Kick**_


	5. Chapter 5: Penalty Kick

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**I've been busy with school and dealing with what I thought was a cold, it was me developing allergies. **

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Penalty Kick_

Neji and Sasuke looked at the door before them with a looming sense of dread. Despite walking all the way to the twins' house without a shred of hesitation now that they were faced with the actual thing they could feel a cold sweat breaking out on their skin. They looked over to each other and then back to the door. Many thoughts circled the two friends' minds but the most prominent one was how they were going to confront Naruto and Gaara.

"Oh, did you two need something?" the two boys looked up to see Temari standing in the doorway, a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Ah, we need to speak with Naruto and Gaara," Sasuke answered quickly.

"Naruto! Gaara! Visitors!" Temari shouted into the house before heading down the steps and getting into her car. "Just go on in boys," she said as she pulled out and headed back for the school.

"Does she have to yell like that?" Naruto whined as he came to the door. "Dad, do something about Temari's voice!"

Minato's soft laughter filtered through the door. "Perhaps I should curve your tone as well?"

As Naruto opened the door wider he had a frown adoring his face. The frown vanished instantly at the sight of Sasuke and Neji standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke could tell the blond was about to bolt so he did the first thing that came to mind. Racing up the stairs he grabbed his hand and said, "I like you!"

Bright blue eyes looked up into black eyes with wide disbelief. "Unhand my brother," the stern command came from Gaara who was walking up behind Naruto.

"This has nothing to do with you," Sasuke replied, his hand still gripping Naruto's.

"Sasuke," Neji half sighed half whined.

Sasuke ignored his friend. "We need to talk Naruto, alone," he shot a glare at Gaara.

"No look here," Gaara fumed.

"What's all the yelling about?" Minato's voice cut through the growing tension as he approached the four. "Aren't you two going to let your friends in?" Although he had worded it as a question the twins knew it was an order.

"Please come in," the two smiled tightly and lead the way into the house.

"Good, now what's this all about?" Minato asked, his gaze fixed solely on Sasuke.

The teen swallowed around the lump in his throat. He hadn't planned on confronting Naruto's father so soon. Still, he was an Uchiha and they didn't back down. Straightening his back he looked Minato directly in the eye and said, "I like Naruto, romantically."

A bright blush colored Naruto's face at Sasuke's words and his mouth dropped open. Of all the things for him to do!

Minato regarded the teen coldly. His eyes gave nothing away as he took in Sasuke's determined expression and stance. "And why are you so upset Gaara?" he asked suddenly turning to his youngest son.

Gaara opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to come up with the words to explain why he was angry with the arrogant ass standing in their living room. "Because," he finally found his voice and the words, "He's a high handed jerk! He doesn't deserve Naru!"

"Isn't that Naruto's choice, not yours?" Minato reminded Gaara with a stern question.

Gaara flinched and answered, "I'm just worried about my brother."

"Naruto," Minato turned his attention to the older twin, "What do you think?"

The blond was still a fumbling mass of blush and embarrassment. He was so lost in his chaotic thoughts that he barely registered that his father had spoken to him. "I," he hesitated and looked between Gaara and Sasuke. "I want to speak with Sasuke privately."

Gaara's eyes widened. Sasuke smirked. Minato nodded his understanding. "Alright, then you two go downstairs and talk. As for you," he looked at Neji, "Was there a reason you came?"

"Yes sir," Neji nodded, "I would like to speak with Gaara."

Minato sighed. "I should have known that you two would be popular with boys. You take after your mother so much. Go ahead, but tread lightly," he warned. Without making sure the four boys would break up into two groups he headed back to his office.

Naruto and Sasuke, without saying anything, headed for the stairs leading down to the basement. Gaara and Neji moved to the sofa. The two pairs didn't make eye contact as they moved to their respective corners.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Down in the twins' room Naruto sat on his bed and Sasuke took a seat on the chair for his desk. They hadn't worked up the courage to meet each other's gaze, not yet. They had snuck looks at the other, but when it looked like the other was going to look at them they quickly looked away.

The cat and mouse game was quickly wearing Sasuke's patience away. "Naruto," he called out to the blond hesitantly. "I'm sorry about what I did at school. But I couldn't think of any other way to make you understand."

"Forcibly kissing me was your _only_ option?" Naruto asked with a tone filled with doubt.

Sasuke shrugged. "It was the only thing that came to mind at that moment."

The blond sighed and fell back on his bed. Talking to Sasuke was exhausting, he always knew that, but this was just plain ridiculous. Why were smart people always so dumb? "So you like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered instantly.

The firm confirmation made Naruto blush lightly. "What do you want to do then?" he asked timidly.

"I'm not sure honestly," Sasuke answered with a mournful tone. "I would love for you to agree to be my boyfriend, but I also don't want to push you. So I'll settle for you just talking to me and treating me like a friend."

"Ha!" Naruto's mocking laugh was a surprise to the Uchiha, but before he could say anything about it Naruto continued, "Are you saying you're alright with us just being friends? Don't make me laugh Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't understand. I just said I'd make do with it."

"And I'm saying it isn't possible for you," Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked over to the other teen. Their eyes met for the first time since coming downstairs and Sasuke was shocked to see mischief in those blue depths. "Want to go out?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke's mouth opened to say yes, but no sound came out. He tried again with the same results. Aggravated that his voice had chosen such a moment to cut out he nodded his head vigorously. A chuckle left Naruto at the reaction he'd gotten. Standing he crossed the floor and stood before Sasuke.

"Now," he said, "You can kiss me."

Sasuke was up from the chair in a fraction of a second, took Naruto in his arms, and claimed his lips. Their arms held the other securely as their lips explored the other.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Gaara and Neji sat next to each other on the couch, both looking straight ahead at a 60 inch flat screen television. Gaara grew tense as the seconds ticked by and nothing was said. It was disconcerting to think that Naruto was alone with Sasuke in their room, but more than that he was worried about what Neji had to say. Neji sighed drawing Gaara's attention. Glancing over to him he saw how distressed the Hyuga was about this whole thing.

With an internal shout of frustration Gaara decided to be the one to start this conversation. "What is it?" he asked. His voice was calm, not showing an ounce of the anxiety boiling just below the surface.

Neji looked over to him, hesitation and fear swimming in his eyes. The fragile look was not one Gaara was accustomed to seeing on the Hyuga, and truthfully he hated it. "I'm not like Sasuke," was the unexpected reply.

"Huh?" was Gaara's oh so eloquent answer to that statement.

Neji took a deep breath, turned, and looked directly at the redhead. "I'm not like Sasuke," he repeated. "I'm not going to do something you don't like. I'm not going to push, rush, or force you."

"Wait!" Gaara held up his hand staving off the flow of Neji's words. "You make it sound like you are expecting something at some point."

Neji's pale eyes widened and he looked away from the other boy. "I won't deny hoping for such a thing," he whispered.

A blush crept across Gaara's face with those words, but more than that anger surfaced. "How are you not like Sasuke then?" he demanded. "You just assume and expect things to go your way! You are both arrogant asses!" Gaara shouted.

Sighing, again, Neji looked back at Gaara. "No I'm not," he responded tersely. "If things don't end up my way I won't be upset. I understand that your feelings are part of the situation, and I'd never take the choice away from you!"

"Yeah right," Gaara sneered.

"Now who is being the arrogant one?" Neji demanded. "You're stubbornly clinging to the idea that I'm just like Sasuke and you won't give me a chance to prove otherwise."

"Maybe I don't need you to?" Gaara shot back. "You forget I did go to school with you before! I know exactly what you are like!"

"I was a kid then!" Neji cried. Memories of everything he'd done to Gaara in primary school flashed in his mind. Yes he had bullied the redhead often, and always with Sasuke, but things were different now! "Have you never heard of a kid teasing the one he likes?"

Gaara's eyes widened and he gaped at the teen sitting across from him. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I said I bullied you because I like you!" Neji answered truthfully. "I didn't realize that was the reason, but I did like you then and I still do."

"Ah," Gaara couldn't think of anything to say in response to that. He'd always thought that Neji teased him because he didn't like him. He'd even go so far as to say that he hated him. Having the truth thrust in front of him suddenly, that he was wrong, was difficult for him to come to terms with.

"Gaara," Neji called softly when the redhead had remained silent for several minutes. "Are you okay?" he asked as he reached out for him.

"Don't touch me," Gaara scolded as he swatted the extended hand away. "I, I need," he didn't finish his statement. Instead he stood and raced down the stairs.

Neji quickly followed after him, worry showing on his face. "Gaara, wait," he called, but didn't receive an answer or response. At least not until he reached the basement.

Gaara stopped so suddenly that Neji almost ran into him. Perplexed, he looked over Gaara's shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke in each other's arms, kissing. The two, noticing them, broke apart and looked at the pair.

"What is going on here?" Gaara whispered. Neji looked down to the redhead and saw small tremors shaking his smaller body. "Naruto, explain!" he demanded.

Naruto looked between his twin and Sasuke with a reluctant expression. "I've agreed to go out with Sasuke," he answered.

Gaara's eyes widened and tears stung his eyes. Was this a betrayal from his own twin? No, he couldn't think about it that way. Naruto was allowed happiness, and he'd known about his brother's crush on the Uchiha for some time. Though he had refused to admit it. Swallowing the bitter taste of hurt he walked forward and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Congratulations," he whispered so only Naruto could hear.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. "I'm going to go out with Sasuke to grab a burger, want to come?"

Gaara shook his head, "I've got a report to work on."

"Oh, okay," Naruto looked at his twin closely. Gaara was never more thankful that he was good at hiding his emotions than he was now. "Then I'll see you when I get home."

"Yeah, have fun," Gaara said as the two headed for the stairs.

It wasn't until Naruto and Sasuke were gone that Gaara allowed his tears to fall. Now he was alone. His twin had been taken by someone else, and he had no one. It wasn't fair! They'd been together since birth, so why was this happening for Naruto but not him? Falling onto their sofa Gaara curled into a ball and cried silently.

In his turmoil he had forgotten about Neji until he felt two strong arms wrap around him and draw him in close to a firm chest. Without hesitation he allowed himself to be comforted by the presence of the other teen. He knew Naruto was happy, and he should be happy for him, but the thought of losing his place next to his twin was terrifying. It was a childish fear, he realized that, but he couldn't fight it off.

"It's going to be okay," Neji whispered as he smoothed back Gaara's hair. "Naruto still needs you. You're his brother."

Gaara wasn't sure if he had spoken his fears out loud and that was why Neji had said those things or if he had just guessed, either way he was soothed by his words. Burying his face into the crook between Neji's shoulder and neck he tried to stifle the tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Also," Neji's voice sounded hesitant, "You've got me. So please don't think Naruto's the only one moving forward."

Jade eyes widened and he pulled away from Neji. "Are you suggesting I use you to make myself feel better?"

It was obvious that Neji hated that idea, but that he wasn't unwilling either. "Yes," he whispered. "If having someone by your side will help you then I'm more than willing to be that someone."

"You want to be the replacement for Naruto?" Gaara demanded.

"If it helps you," Neji said.

Gaara didn't know what to say to that. Here Neji was literally offering himself up to help him feel better, and he'd treated him so terribly. He felt like he had just preformed a foul and was now being presented with the penalty for it.

"Fine," he whispered, "Let's go out."

Neji smiled. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was a start. "Sure," he whispered back. "Um, can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

A blush rose to Gaara's cheeks, but he nodded. They were dating now, it should be okay. As Neji's lips descended onto his it felt a lot more than just okay. It felt wonderful as the older teen's lips massaged his own. When his tongue slipped into his mouth Gaara nearly moaned. Oh yes, this was far better than okay.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Minato sighed when he heard Naruto and Sasuke leaving. When returning to Konoha he had never even considered that Naruto or Gaara would enter into relationships with one of those two. Thankfully he was an open minded person and didn't have any plans to stand in the way of his children's romantic ventures. On the other hand he was more than willing to step in should things become out of hand, like earlier. Still now that Naruto was dating Sasuke, which was the only conclusion to what he had heard and seen, he was worried about how Gaara felt. The twins had been inseparable for most of their lives.

Rising from his chair Minato walked downstairs to check on the youngest of his children. Upon reaching the bottom he looked around the corner and promptly turned a deep shade of red. Without announcing himself, for fear of embarrassing Gaara even more than he was now, Minato quickly walked back up the steps and retook his seat at his desk. It seemed Gaara wasn't too distraught over the developments. Actually it seemed he was completely alright with it. Well if him making out with his classmate was any indication of being okay then he was.

With a smile Minato turned his thoughts from his twins and to another matter. Opening a brown envelope he read through the context of the documents sealed within. He knew this was coming as soon as he returned to Konoha, but he had hoped it could wait a bit longer. The kids were just getting into a regular schedule and reacquainting themselves with their old town. Now wasn't the time to bring this up, even if it did have to do with their late mother.

"Later," Minato told himself as he set the document into the bottom drawer of his desk and locked it. He knew his kids wouldn't snoop through his things but he'd rather be safe. The contents of the documents would confuse them for sure.

As he lounged there thinking about how to handle the situation his phone went off. Reaching for it he pulled up the text: _GET BACK TO WORK!,_ and laughed. Setting the phone aside he pulled up his latest story and began to type. He'd never question how his editor, a woman by the name of Kurenai, knew when he wasn't working. The thought was frightening to even consider. He guessed it had something to do with her husband and just knowing how men's minds worked, another frightening concept.

"Dad," Gaara's voice drew him from his thoughts long enough for him to wave his acknowledgment of him being there. "I'm going out to eat with Neji."

"Alright, be back by 9:30," Minato instructed as he grabbed a folder of materials he was using for references for his latest story. "Temari and Kankuro won't be back until then, and I'll just order take-out for myself."

"Okay," Gaara replied and Minato heard him whisper something to his new boyfriend. "See you later Dad."

"Remember to wear protection!" Minato suddenly shouted. He heard a sputtered reply and the sound of someone running into the door. Laughing Minato returned to his work.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, Minato is okay with the relationships, but is keeping something from his four kids? What can it be and what impact will it have on these two new couples?**

**Voice: You aren't going to answer even if they give you their guesses are you?  
Me: Actually if they give me a prediction I will confirm if it is correct or wrong, but nothing beyond that.  
Voice: Wow some leeway.  
Me: What are you implying?  
Voice: Me? Nothing.  
Me: I don't trust you.  
Voice: *evil laugh* Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**In or Out of Bounds?**_


	6. Chapter 6: In or Out of Bounds?

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**Guess what? I have a new computer! Of course this means I can get back to writing without any problems!**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: In or Out of Bounds?_

The next day at school every student was abuzz with the latest news. The sight of Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder had created a stir within the female student population, which was only intensified when Neji arrived with Gaara – their fingers intertwined with each other's. People whispered, pointed, scowled, and some even sent a cruel remark their way. To no surprise of the boys, most of the negative reactions came from the female portion of the onlookers.

Sasuke and Neji had already been well prepared for their admirer's reactions to the new development, but that didn't mean they weren't keeping their guard up. Teen girls were scary when they felt they were somehow jaded. This seemed to only hold truer for the girls that were attracted to Sasuke and Neji. They'd seen several incidents when their "fan club" had cornered and prevented others from getting close to them.

"Everyone is staring," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. The intimate act caused more girls to glare at them.

Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he pulled Naruto closer. "They're just jealous," he said as he leaned close to Naruto's ear to whisper his reply.

Naruto observed that the glares did get more apparent with each "couple like" thing they did. Deciding Sasuke's opinion was corrected he shrugged the issue aside and continued on to his locker.

The looks weren't lost on Neji and Gaara either. Actually to them the others were being extremely rude. It really wasn't any of their business. Gaara ignored them despite his wish to remind them to mind their own damned business.

Neji on the other hand was quite worried. He and Gaara weren't exactly a real couple. He was only comforting the redhead after all. If he wasn't careful on how he handled this situation Gaara could become angered and decide to call of their agreement. He wanted to avoid that outcome at all costs. With his present position he could slowly prove to Gaara that he wasn't the stuck up ass he saw him as. But if he lost him now, he'd never get another chance.

"You okay?" Neji asked as they passed by a group of girls that were hissing between each other. He wouldn't have asked, but Gaara tensed as two of them glanced his way.

Jade eyes looked up to him for a second before returning to watching where he was going. "They don't seem to be too happy about us being together," Gaara answered with a nonchalant tone. "It's almost like they want to tear me apart."

Neji hid his shudder at the description. From what he had experienced, it was highly likely that the girls were planning something pretty close to just that. Of course he wasn't going to let that happen. "Don't worry," he responded with a friendly smile and a tightening of his grip on Gaara's hand. "If they try anything I'll step in."

"I feel safer already," Gaara's tone was mocking, but there was laughter in his eyes so Neji didn't take any offense to the words.

Neji chuckled. If everything went right then he wouldn't have to live up to those words. He would step in if anything happened, but he much preferred for it not to.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

"So, you two and Neji and Sasuke," Kiba's voice interrupted the twins as they were reading through the chapter that was going to be covered in the next class. "I guess my theory was wrong then."

"Dead wrong," Naruto growled as he looked at the grinning brunet. "You seriously misled us."

"And nearly caused a major fight," Gaara added as he flipped the page and continued skimming the contents of the chapter.

Kiba held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say it was a fact. I said what I thought. It's not my fault if you two took it as law."

Naruto and Gaara looked up at their friend, shrugged, and returned to studying. They were already well aware of the fact that they had been the ones to act like immature children yesterday. Having Kiba remind them was not favorable.

"Anyways," Kiba's tone shifted drawing the twins' attention back to him, "How would you two like to go out after school today? Unless you have something planned with your new boyfriends?" He winked at them, a conspiratorial twinkle in his eyes.

The two blushed up to their ears before quickly saying they had no plans. Naruto mentioned that Sasuke had suggested they do something, but he hadn't given him an answer yet. Gaara had made no plans with Neji.

"Great!" Kiba rejoiced. "Then texted them and tell them to meet us out front when class is over."

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked as he pulled out his phone.

"That's a surprise," Kiba answered with another of his broad grins.

"Can we trust you and this scheme?" Naruto asked with a joking tone. He had already sent his text to Sasuke.

Kiba feigned injury at the blonde's words. "Of course you can trust me! What kind of person do you think I am?"

Naruto gave Kiba a searching look. "A trouble maker," he answered with a completely serious face.

Kiba thought about that for a minute and found he couldn't argue. "Fair," he finally said and the three boys laughed just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright, be quiet and take your seats. Today I have a pop quiz for you all," the man grinned as the students moaned and complained as they cleared their desks. "Alright pencils out, everything else needs to be put away. You've got twenty minutes," the teacher instructed as he handed out the tests, face down. "And," he looked up at the clock, "Start."

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Sasuke and Neji walked their boyfriends from their last class for the day to their lockers. After grabbing the books for the classes they had homework in and placing the ones they didn't need into the locker they locked them up, and head for the parking lot. The two had asked the twins about where they were going, but neither was able to answer as they didn't know either.

"Why didn't you ask Kiba about where we're going?" Neji asked Gaara as they walked out of the school building and headed for the designated meeting spot.

"We tried," Gaara answered with a sigh. "He wouldn't explain no matter how many times we asked.

"Sounds suspicious if you ask me," Neji said.

"Oh come on," Naruto chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to his younger twin and the Hyuga. "I don't think Kiba means you any harm."

"That isn't what I meant," Neji bit out.

"What did you mean then?" Naruto asked. His head was cocked to the side and he had a quizzical look in his eyes.

Neji sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit. "Is he always this hard to explain things to?" he asked Gaara.

"Most the time," Gaara answered with a teasing smile in his twin's direction.

"Well sorry! But you haven't explained anything," Naruto pointed out with a pout.

"I just mean that Kiba could be planning something," Neji said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked again.

"A prank, party, or some kind of unpleasant situation," Neji answered with a long and pained sigh.

"Could be," Naruto agreed with a smile. It seemed he was anticipating whatever it was that Kiba had planned.

Neji could only wish he had the same optimistic outlook on the situation that Naruto did. As they walked they spotted the familiar mop of brown hair standing beside a truck with several other people around. Neji felt himself tensing, and he could tell by Sasuke's posture that he wasn't looking forward to this either.

To be accurate Sasuke was dreading the upcoming events. Kiba hadn't earned his reputation through rumors and naysayers alone. He was infamous for pranks, jokes, and just being an all-around nuisance. Shockingly this didn't make people hate him. The more trouble he got into the more people seemed to like him. Sasuke figured that was because the guy was so friendly, and loyal. He'd never rat out a friend, even if he was the only one caught during a prank.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called as he spotted them.

Sasuke now recognized the others in the group: Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, and Sai. It was a certified who's who of their friends. The others had small smiles on their faces, which didn't make Sasuke or the others feel any saver.

"Now we're just waiting on-"

"Sorry we're late!" Temari's voice cut Kiba off as her and Kankuro came running. "We had to do something for our clubs first."

"It's alright," Kiba grinned. "You're just on time."

Naruto and Gaara looked over to their older siblings. The two looked completely out of breath, meaning they had most likely ran all the way over from the practice fields at the back of the campus. What they were doing there they had no idea.

"So," Kiba's grin widened. "I'm sure you're all curious as to where we're going."

"Yes," was the answer he received from everyone.

"The Lagoon!" Kiba announced with a huge triumphant boom to his voice.

"But, why?" Sakura asked, her arms crossing in front of her.

"That's a good question," Kiba nodded with his eyes closed. Opening them he looked at the four new arrivals: Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. "I was just thinking that our friends haven't been properly welcomed back, so with some help by those who shall not be named I've arranged for a bar-b-que out at the Lagoon."

Ino and Sakura grinned and cheered. "That's a great idea, Kiba-kun," Hinata approved.

"A night on the water, sound good," Temari agreed.

"Good, now let's all load up," Kiba said signaling them to all move to their own vehicles, if they had them, or to get rides with someone else.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

The Lagoon wasn't the average sea side lagoon, but instead it was one of the more rare lagoons created by a series of waterfalls and a river. Three waterfalls cascaded down from the dark cliffs, breaking off into shelves at different junctions slowly the waters' decent. At the base of the falls a large bowl had been eroded out, creating a natural inland lagoon. Thick vegetation grew right up to the sandy beaches on one side. The other side was steep cliffs with plenty of hand and foot holds to climb up and dive off. It was a hot spot for those that knew of its existence. It was also a jealously guarded location.

As the Uzumaki siblings followed along behind Shino's truck they were a bit worried about how far into the forest they were going. When the thundering roar of the falls reached their ears they glanced at each other. When the trees parted at the beach and they saw the cascading water, cliffs, and crystal clear lagoon they couldn't take their eyes off the sight.

Just as Kiba had promised everything they needed for a bar-b-que was already set up, but there was no one else around. Naruto silently wondered who it was that had come all the way out here to do this, but didn't question it. Kiba most likely had asked his sister to help out.

"Well, we're here," Temari said with a sigh as she killed the engine.

"Yep, so let's not sit in the car all night," Kankuro grinned at his older sister and the twins in the back seat. "Come on you three, let's go!"

The three cheered and got out of the car. Kiba was already showing Choji to the bar-b-que and the two soon had it blazing. There were several coolers with cold drinks inside, chips, fruits, cold sandwiches, and plenty of other things to snack on. As Naruto looked around he was even more convinced that it had to be Kiba's sister to do this, mainly because there wasn't a drop of liquor anywhere.

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he jumped out of Lee's Jeep and walked over to him. "You going to get in?" he asked pointing to the water. It was still warm enough outside so a swim did sound nice.

"Race you," Naruto grinned as he stripped off his shirt and ran for the water.

"Wait!" Temari said as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Change out of your uniform first."

Naruto looked at his sister like she was crazy. "And what am I supposed to wear?" he asked.

"This," Gaara said tossing Naruto his swimming trunks.

Naruto looked at the orange material then to his sister. She laughed at the perplexed expression. Pointing she indicated a suitcase sitting by two changing tents. "Seems Kiba covered all the bases."

"Aw," Naruto nodded and headed for the tents. Sasuke followed, found his swimming shorts, and changed as well. No one bothered questioning how Kiba had gotten a hold of everyone's swimsuits. It was just a bit too uncomfortable to think about.

Now, both in their respective swimwear – Sasuke's were black with the Uchiha fan on one side – they grinned at each other, and raced for the water's edge. Sasuke was just a bit faster to reach the water, but Naruto dove all the way in first. After a minute of bickering over who had won the race they had declared this time a tie, mainly due to Gaara and Neji glaring at them like they were idiots.

Gaara had changed into his red shorts and swam out to the smallest of the three waterfalls. It rained down from the last ledge with an almost shower like quality. Sighing he tilted his head up and let the water run down his face, neck, shoulders, and chest. It had a bit more pressure than the massage setting on a standard shower head so it felt good pounding against his back when he turned around.

"Like it?" Gaara's eyes opened at the sound of Neji's voice coming directly from in front of him. The older Hyuga was floating out in front of him on his back, his sculpted chest glistening with water droplets.

"It's soothing," Gaara managed to say as he pried his eyes away from Neji's muscular physic. In doing so his eyes caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke kissing. Quickly he adverted his gaze from the scene. He was happy Naruto was happy, truly he was, but it still bothered him.

"Gaara?" Turning the redhead saw Neji coming up to him, a questioning look in his eyes. "You alright?"

Gaara didn't say anything. Instead of answering he stepped off the rock he had been on, and wrapped his arms around Neji. "You said you'd comfort me," he whispered.

Neji, caught off guard for a second, took a moment to respond. When he did, he reached for Gaara's chin, tilted his face up, and pressed his lips to his. Gaara's eyes widened minutely before closing as he pressed closer. The kiss only lasted for about a minute, and it wasn't enough.

Smiling, Neji traced Gaara's lower lip with his thumb. "How was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Gaara whispered, his eyes locked with Neji's, "It was too brief to tell."

Neji's smile turned predatory. "I'll fix that," he promised and reclaimed Gaara's lips.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed as they kissed softly and kicked at each other beneath the water. Between a break Naruto looked around to check on Gaara, his eyes widening as he spotted his twin beneath a waterfall. Neji had him pulled in close, his lips covering the others, and Gaara wasn't fighting the situation. His own fingers were twined in Neji's long hair, and Naruto would swear he saw Gaara's leg wrapping around Neji's waist.

Feeling a pang, he turned away and focused his attention back on Sasuke. Last night when he'd come home from dinner with Sasuke he'd been shocked to see Neji dropping Gaara off. The fact the two shared a brief, if not reluctant, kiss had been even more surprising. After the two sophomores had left Naruto had cornered his twin, demanding an explanation. His response was simple.

"_I'm going out with Neji_." Gaara's eyes had been so cold when he said those words that Naruto couldn't help but think something was wrong, so he said so. In less than a second Gaara's eyes had gone from cold to blazing. _"You have no right to chastise me about my choice in partners_!" With that their conversation had ended.

Now, seeing them so intimate with each other Naruto was ashamed of his previous suspicions. It was obvious that his twin cared for his new boyfriend. He should never have doubted Gaara and Neji's relationship. He'd have to apologize to him later.

"Got'cha!" Sasuke shouted as he wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. He'd snuck up on him silently.

Naruto jumped at being caught, but quickly forgot about his previous dilemma in option of focusing back on his own boyfriend.

"Good lord, will you four stop it already! We get it, you're hot for each other!" Kankuro shouted out to them. "Sasuke, Neji I don't like watching you to make out with my baby brothers!"

"We aren't babies!" Gaara and Naruto shouted back to the shore, their faces dark red.

"Doesn't matter," Temari called, "Foods up."

With the call for food everyone gathered around the bar-b-que and tables ready to dig in.

_xXx Game, Set, Match! xXx_

Minato glared at the woman sitting across from him. Her long red hair was braided in a tight knot at the top of her head. Her violet eyes sparkled with superiority behind her glasses. "Care to repeat that Minato-sensei?" she asked.

"You heard me Karin-san," Minato answered. "My children will have nothing to do with the Uzumaki family beyond sharing the name."

Karin laughed. "That isn't for you to decide," she said.

"I'm their father, and as such I do have the right to make such a decision," Minato corrected. Pulling out two sheets of paper he set them down in front of her, "This is a gag order and a restraining order from the judge. No one who is affiliated with the Uzumaki family is to come near my children or leak any information about their mother to them. This includes all members of Kushina's family as well."

Karin glared at the court ordered papers. "Well you've certainly covered all your bases," she bit out. "But," she slipped what she knew were her copies into her briefcase, "This is only delaying the inevitable. We will have one of them take over Oni Enterprise."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Minato retorted as he stood and left.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, are they "In or Out of Bounds?" I'll leave it up to you to decide on the call. And what's this? The Uzumaki's want to take one of Minato's kids? What's going to happen!**

**Voice: There you go again with asking questions only you can answer. I think you enjoy being sadistic to the readers.  
Me: Such harsh accusations.  
Voice: Am I wrong?  
Me: Well… no.  
Voice: Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Second Play**_


	7. Chapter 7: Second Play

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**So most of you seemed to agree that both were "in bounds". Works for me. On that note, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Second Play_

Sasuke frowned as he looked at his schedule. No matter how many times he tried to rework it he could only make three hours of free time on Saturday. True he was seeing Naruto nearly every day during class and after school to work on their project, but he wanted to go on a date with him. But to do that he needed time, and that was just something he didn't have this week.

'_What is up with all these social events?'_ Sasuke inquired as he looked at everything his parents had scheduled for him and Itachi to be doing over the weekend.

Biting his lip Sasuke once again fidgeted with the schedule. He juggled his lunch time, squeezed a couple events together, and still only ended up with the same amount of free time. What were his parents thinking? He knew that the fundraiser was important, but did he have to be there for the _entire_ event? Couldn't he slip away at the end? The auction was the most important part anyways and that was taking part halfway through.

'_Maybe if I talk to them they'll allow me to leave early,' _Sasuke decided.

Getting up from his desk he made his way downstairs in search of his parents. He found his mother in the kitchen directing the kitchen staff and cooking herself. No matter how many people they had to help in the kitchen she always preferred to be the one to cook dinner for her family.

"Mother," Sasuke called gaining her attention.

Mikoto turned and smiled at her second son. Her warm black eyes and soft expression made it impossible for him to not return it.

"Sasuke, what do you need?" Mikoto asked as she grabbed a potato and began peeling it.

"It's about the fundraiser Saturday," Sasuke said, a little hesitant.

"What about it dear?" Mikoto asked as she grabbed up another potato.

"Can I leave after the auction?" Sasuke rushed through his question. He'd gone stock still as he waited for his mother's answer.

Mikoto's hand stilled, peeler raised above the vegetable in her hand. Slowly she turned to look at her youngest child. She took in Sasuke's nervous stance, and smiled. "Does this have to do with Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a soft blush rose to his cheeks. How did she know? He couldn't remember mentioning Naruto to his parents. "Did Itachi say something?" he asked.

Mikoto shrugged and returned to her task of preparing dinner. "He might have mentioned that Minato had moved back," she answered. "So, am I right?"

Sasuke sighed. It was impossible to lie to his mother so he decided to tell the truth. "We're seeing each other and I'd like to take him on a date Saturday night."

"But, the fundraiser is not allowing that?" Mikoto laughed.

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted.

"I don't see why you can't slip out after the auction," Mikoto said. "It isn't like your father and I are going to demand your presence beyond that."

Sasuke's eyes lit up and a small smile curved his lips. "Thank you!"

Rushing from the kitchen he sped back up to his room and redid his schedule. Now that he could leave after the auction he had five hours of free time, plenty of time to do what he wanted. First he'd take Naruto to dinner, he knew how much the blond loved food. Second they'd see a movie. While they were at the lagoon Naruto had mentioned wanting to see one of the action movies in theaters right now. After that he'd walk him home.

Sasuke's fingers paused over his keyboard as he realized a small problem with his plans. He hadn't actually asked Naruto out on this date yet. Cursing he reached for his phone. _'What an amateur move. Great job Sasuke. Your first date with him and you forget to ask him out. You're off to a great start,'_ he berated himself as he dialed Naruto's number.

"_Hello?"_ Naruto's voice sounded distracted and Sasuke could hear the sounds of what was probably a video game in the background.

"Hey, Naruto. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow around 4," Sasuke said, cutting straight to the point.

"_Um,"_ Sasuke waited for Naruto to remember what he was doing. _"Yeah I am."_

"Great!" Sasuke cheered. "So, would you like to go on a date with me?"

There was a long pause and Sasuke was afraid they'd gotten disconnected for a minute. _"Sure, sounds like fun. Where would we be going?"_

"Dinner and a movie," Sasuke answered.

"_Alright, do you want to meet somewhere specific?" _Naruto asked. Sasuke could no longer hear the sounds of the game and he could tell he now had Naruto's full attention.

"The fountain in the square of the plaza," Sasuke suggested. It was a central location, near both the theater and the restaurant he'd be making a reservation at.

"_Okay. Do I have to dress nice?"_ he could hear the complaint in that question, and it brought a smile to his face.

"No, just jeans and a decent shirt should be fine," Sasuke joked as he leaned back in his chair.

"_Got it,"_ Naruto said. "_So, what are you doing?"_

The rest of the conversation was the two of them just talking about random events. When Sasuke hung up with Naruto he was smiling like an idiot and more than ready for tomorrow and their night together. After taking a minute to collect himself and reign in the impossibly happy feeling encasing him, he picked his phone back up and called the restaurant. It was an Italian place he knew well. He figured pasta would be a decent enough substitute for Naruto's diet of ramen.

After making the reservation he looked at the movie listings again. They might even have some time to walk around and look at the stores depending on how dinner went. Naruto seemed like a fast eater. So he made a quick note about a few shops his blond might enjoy. Mainly sports stores, game stores, and one book store.

Finally Sasuke looked at his outline for the night and was satisfied with everything. Of course he'd be willing to make a change here and there depending on what his boyfriend wanted to do. But for now this was just about perfect.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Neji and Gaara looked over to Naruto, who was smiling like a complete idiot. He'd signed out of the three way game of Halo and gone upstairs to talk when his phone rang. Now he looked like he was on cloud nine. Gaara knew who was on the phone without asking. It seemed that Naruto only smiled like that because of Sasuke lately.

"What did Uchiha want?" Gaara asked against his better judgment.

Naruto glanced over to his twin, his smile somehow growing wider. "He asked me out on a date. Dinner and movie!" The blond laughed as he leaned back on his bed, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"When?" Neji asked, hoping to pull Naruto out of his satisfied daze. He could see how much it was upsetting Gaara.

"Tomorrow!" Naruto answered.

Neji's eyes widened. "But Sasuke has to attend a fundraiser tomorrow," he said.

Naruto's smile faded, but it only lasted a moment. "He must have found a way out of it," he decided. It seemed there was nothing that was going to distract him from enjoying this moment.

Gaara looked over to Neji, a question in his gaze. "I'm also attending," Neji answered without having the question asked. "The Hyugas and Uchihas are close, so we often attend gatherings hosted by the other."

Gaara nodded. His eyes downcast as he looked at his controller. That meant he'd be alone tomorrow night while his twin was off on a date. Neji could see the sadness practically radiating off of the redhead. Knowing of nothing else to do, he draped his arm over Gaara's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I can try and leave early," he whispered. "I'll come by if I can."

Gaara looked up to him, a hopeful light in his jade green eyes. "You don't have to," his words were in direct contrast to how he felt.

Neji smiled, leaned down, and kissed Gaara softly. "I'll be here," he promised. He wasn't sure what they'd do, but he did know that he wasn't going to let Gaara be alone.

"Are you alright Gaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he came over to them. "If you want me to stay home I will."

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked over to his twin. He could see that Naruto wanted to go on this date, his barely contained excitement was proof enough of that. Still, he was touched that his brother was willing to put the night aside to stay home with him. Despite how happy the thought made him, he couldn't let that happen. Naruto deserved the date.

"No, you go. Sasuke probably put a lot of thought into it, so it'd be rude to cancel after agreeing to it," Gaara said. When Naruto didn't look away and continued to stare at him he added, "I'm fine. Besides Neji said he'd come and spend time with me later."

Naruto's blue eyes shifted to Neji who nodded his head. "I should be able to leave the fundraiser early."

"Okay, if you're sure," Naruto said as he moved to reclaim his controller. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, kicking your butts!"

"More like getting killed," Gaara remarked.

Neji watched as the twins started arguing about who was winning, in reality it was Neji with the most kills, and smiled. He preferred when Gaara was like this. He just seemed so much happier.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

"See you tomorrow," Neji said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah," Gaara agreed. They were standing on the front porch. A car was there to pick Neji up, though it was obvious the older teen didn't want to leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Neji asked as he reached out and touched Gaara's cheek.

Gaara nodded. "I'll be fine," he answered.

Neji's eyes narrowed. He couldn't tell if Gaara was lying or not. "Hey," he called gaining the redhead's attention. Leaning down he quickly caught Gaara's lips.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly before slipping closed. Stepping forward he deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Neji. Neji's arms slipped around Gaara and pulled him even closer. Their tongue's slipped out and brushed together. They explored the other's mouth, Neji doing his best to distract Gaara from the negative thoughts no doubt circulating in his mind.

When the need for air became too great they parted and looked at each other. Neji placed another quick kiss to Gaara's lips and whispered, "I'm always here if you need me."

Gaara closed his eyes, his chest constricting with his words. "I know," he responded.

"See you tomorrow," Neji said as he pulled away and headed for the car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Gaara replied as he waved goodbye to him.

Gaara waited for Neji to be gone before sitting down and stifling his tears. It hurt. Neji was being so nice to him, and he was using him as far as he knew. He was used to being the colder of the two, Naruto was always the warm and honest one, but this once he hated it. Why couldn't he just tell Neji he liked him as well? Maybe then he wouldn't feel this guilty. He wasn't with him just for comfort. That was just a convenient excuse to hide behind.

"Neji," Gaara whispered.

He hadn't heard Neji say he liked him since then. Not that he couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to say he liked someone that he was playing stand in for. That would be just too cruel, and what he was doing to Neji was beyond that. True he didn't complain and remained at his side, but he knew it could only last for so long until Neji became tired of the situation.

Just as Gaara was starting to feel himself really becoming depressed, his phone went off.

"Hello," he answered without looking at caller ID.

"_I forgot to say it before I left, but don't forget, I like you,"_ Neji said.

Gaara's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks. Quickly he looked around to make sure Neji hadn't returned.

"_Well,"_ Neji sound hesitant, _"I'll be go-"_

"Wait," Gaara said, stopping him from continuing.

"_Gaara, have you been crying?"_ Neji's voice was concerned.

Gaara wiped at his eyes. "No," he lied. "Um, I-I," he stuttered.

"_What's wrong Gaara?"_ Neji asked. His voice now sounded curious.

Gaara took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and shouted, "I like you too!"

"_Wha-"_

"Bye," Gaara hung up before he even heard what Neji was going to say. Hiding his face behind his hands he tried to control his heartbeat. That was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Neji looked at his phone and the words "called ended" scrolled on it, not really seeing it. All he could comprehend were four words. They rang in his ears and heart. He couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face. Soon he was laughing in the back of his family's car, the driver looking back to him with a bewildered expression.

'_You're so cute Gaara._' Neji looked out the window, his smile reflected back at him. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Now he had even more to look forward to.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Naruto found Gaara out on the porch, tear stains on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. It was a baffling sight for the blond teenager. All he could do was ask Gaara if he was okay. Gaara just smiled and replied with a nod. They stayed on the porch for several minutes before Temari called them in for dinner.

The twins made their way into the dining room and took their seats. Minato came out of his office looking exhausted. The four smiled at him encouragingly.

"Thanks for cooking tonight Temari," Minato smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry, you just focus on the book," Temari said as she dished out some salad for her. Actually she liked the practice cooking for the four men in her family gave her.

"How is the book coming?" Kankuro asked as he passed the meat to Gaara.

Minato let out a tortured sigh. "If I didn't know I was making progress I'd think I was still at the beginning."

"That bad?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Minato answered.

"Do you need one of us to call Kurenai-san and give her an excuse?" Naruto asked, a devious look in his blue eyes.

Minato laughed, but shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll make the deadline if I pull a couple late nights."

The looks on his four children's' faces made him smile. They were all worried about him.

"Honestly, I'll be fine," Minato assured them.

The siblings gave him a searching look before turning their attention to their food. Minato asked how their days were, what kind of friends they were making in school, and he even pried further into Naruto and Gaara's relationships with their new boyfriends.

Through the entire conversation Minato continued to think about the papers he'd placed in his desk, and Karin's visit. After fifteen years of Kushina being gone, how dare the Uzumaki's come for his kids. They'd wanted nothing to do with Kankuro and Temari when they were born, and when Kushina died giving birth to Naruto and Gaara they'd refused to even see them. There was no one representing his late wife at her funeral, and they'd never even tried to make contact until now.

No matter how Minato thought about it he couldn't imagine what had made them want to see his children now.

"Dad," Naruto's voice calling him drew him from his thoughts.

"What?" Minato asked as he looked at his son.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, there was concern in his voice and eyes.

Minato realized he'd spaced out. "No, everything's fine. What were you saying about Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned, but repeated what he had been saying, "Sasuke and I have plans to go on a date tomorrow night. Movie and dinner, so I probably won't be back until late."

Minato made a show of thinking this through seriously. Honestly he liked Sasuke and didn't mind the idea of them going out. But, he was the parent, and parents needed to seem pensive about their babies dating.

"He's going to be a gentleman, right?" Minato asked. "There won't be any hotel visits or anything like that right?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Father!" Temari scolded as she glared at the older blond.

Minato laughed. "I'm fine with you two going out, just make sure you call me if anything happens and you need a ride."

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

Minato turned his attention to Gaara. "And you?"

"Me what?" Gaara asked with a false confused look.

Minato sighed. "Do you have any plans with your boyfriend?"

Gaara's face turned a soft shade of pink and he looked away. Memories of what he'd said were surfacing and he was trying to fight them down. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Neji is coming over again tomorrow. We'll decide what to do after that."

Minato nodded and turned to Kankuro. "So, have you met anyone special?" he asked his eldest son.

Kankuro shrugged. "I have someone in mind, but he's a bit different. It's taking me a while to get him to believe I'm interested."

Minato beamed, "Well just keep at it. I'm sure the other will come through."

Without saying anything else Minato went back to eating. Temari glared at her father. "What," she said, "You aren't interested in my romantic life?"

"You aren't supposed to have one," Minato said as he took a drink of his beer.

Temari's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she growled.

Minato sighed. Looking at his only girl he said, "Look no matter how much of a nice guy Shikamaru is, I doubt you two are doing very much. And if you tell me there is someone else I'm going to castrate him."

"And if I said Shikamaru and I were sleeping together in the janitor's closet at school?" Temari shot back.

Minato set down his fork and looked at his girl. "Are you?" he asked with all seriousness.

"Well no," Temari said.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Minato said. "I trust Shikamaru, which is why I didn't ask. Now if you two have plans for the weekend do tell me so I can order take-out for those of us staying home."

Temari sighed, "No we aren't going out over the weekend. But he is coming over for lunch this Sunday."

"Got it," Minato nodded.

With the subject dropped a new thought occurred to Minato. Shikamaru's father was a lawyer, a really good one. A smile curved his lips. It had been a while since he'd spoken to his old friend. Maybe he'd give him a call tomorrow.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**OMG! Gaara confessed! Yay! Now, things will really start rolling in the next chapter. Hope you all are ready!**

**Voice: I'm sure they are.  
Me: I hope so. Because they'll be highly distraught if they aren't.  
Voice: … Why? What do you have planned?  
Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe.  
Voice: O.O She's gone crazy! RUN!**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Ball in Play**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ball in Play

_**Game, Set, Match!**_

**I think I'm going to start another Naruto high school fic, this one revolving around the characters of Akatsuki...Hmm, give me a few days to think about it.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Ball in Play_

Sasuke waited anxiously as the hammer fell for the final item of the auction. The second the sound resounded he sprang up and rushed to his father and mother. Mikoto saw him coming and waved him off before he could reach them. He grinned, and headed out the back. He had so much to do! First he had to change out of the suit he had on. No way was he going to meet Naruto dressed like a pampered prince.

"You seem to be in a rush," Itachi's voice stopped Sasuke right before he ascended the stairs.

Turning he looked at his older brother. "I've got a date," Sasuke said. "Mother and Father know I'm leaving.

"Do you need a ride?" Itachi asked as he came up to Sasuke and walked up the stairs with him.

Sasuke gave him a bewildered look. After a moment his words sank in. "You're leaving too?" he asked.

"Kisame only has tonight off from his job," Itachi answered as if it was old news. "So, do you need a ride?"

Sasuke smiled at his brother. "Yes, thanks."

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Neji sighed as he watched Sasuke rush out of the room. It seemed he had gotten permission to leave early. Turning his gaze to his uncle he tried to bring up the subject of him leaving. He wasn't really needed at these events anyways.

"Something wrong, Neji-nii-sama?" Hinata asked as she came and sat beside him.

"Kind of," Neji sighed as he took a drink of water. "I made plans with Gaara, and need to leave early. But I don't know how to approach the topic with uncle."

Hinata smiled. "Just tell him you're leaving," she suggested.

Neji looked at the heiress, startled by her suggestion. "That's all?" he asked.

Hinata laughed. "I don't see why he'd ask you to stay longer. The auctions over, and you have nothing important to do here."

Neji considered her words. She had a point. "Thanks," he said as he stood and walked over to his uncle. "Uncle," he called gaining his attention.

"What is it Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"I need to leave early," Neji said. His heart pounded as he waited for his uncle's reply.

"Why?" Hiashi asked instead of answering.

Neji repressed the urge to fidget, he knew it would only serve to irritate his uncle. "I've got plans with Gaara, and I can't be late for them."

"Gaara?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed on his nephew. "You mean Minato's youngest boy?"

"Yes, Uncle," Neji said. "You see, I'm dating him and we made plans for tonight."

"Despite knowing about the benefit?" Hiashi scolded. He really didn't care if Neji was seeing another man. He wasn't a member of the head house, so it didn't matter.

"Is my presence required? I can call Gaara and reschedule," Neji hoped his uncle's pride would not allow him to say he needed a teenager's assistance.

"Of course you aren't required," Hiashi said. Neji smiled internally. "Go, don't keep your date waiting."

"Yes Uncle," Neji bowed and rushed off.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Naruto was sitting on the fountain in the center of the square looking at his phone. Sasuke still had three minutes before the arranged time, but he was nervous. This was their first official "date" after all. Sure they'd gone out to eat the night Sasuke asked him out, but that didn't really count. This was entirely different.

He'd been so nervous that he'd changed his clothes four times before Gaara final yelled at him. He couldn't understand how his twin could be so calm. They were in the same boat after all. Gaara was going on his first date with Neji tonight as well. When he had pointed that out to Gaara though the redhead had just shrugged and continued reading.

"I need to stop thinking about it," Naruto scolded himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Thinking about what?" Naruto jumped from the fright of Sasuke talking in his ear. Spinning around he was met with his boyfriend's humored expression. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why did you sneak up on me?" Naruto scolded as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"I tried calling out to you, but you were lost in thought," Sasuke explained. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Naruto blushed as he realized he'd been thinking about Sasuke and how nervous he'd been about this date. "Nothing," he answered.

Sasuke gave Naruto a searching look before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. "So, ready to eat?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yep!"

Sasuke repressed his laughter, took Naruto's hand, and lead him to the restaurant. The Tuscan styled decor and paintings were all soothing, and the aroma of the cooking wafted through the building setting Naruto's mouth to watering.

"Italian?" Naruto asked as they were seated.

"I thought it was a decent substitute for your diet of ramen," Sasuke joked as he accepted a menu. "Depending on how long it takes to eat we might be able to do some shopping."

"I'm not a girl," Naruto frowned.

Sasuke did laugh. "I wasn't planning on going to a shoe store," he said. "But there are some good game stores and sports shops in this area."

"Hmm, there is a game I want," Naruto pondered. Turning the menu to the drinks page, Naruto quickly ordered his drink.

Sasuke smiled, ordered his own drink, and said, "Well we can check it out if we have time."

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Neji took a deep breath as he stepped out of the family car. He'd spent the time he'd been changing and the ride in the car thinking about where he'd take Gaara on their date, and the only thing he could think of was the theme park outside of town. He didn't want to do dinner and a movie, Sasuke was doing that with Naruto. They were twins, but he didn't want to make Gaara think about anything painful. Especially after he'd confessed to him.

A blush painted Neji's face as he remembered the phone call last night. He had certainly been surprised to hear Gaara confess, and thrilled. That made this date all the more special.

"Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot, or are you going to tell me where we're going?" Neji looked up to the porch, where Gaara was sitting on a chair.

"Um, how long have you been sitting there?" Neji asked, his blush deepening.

"Since the car drove up," Gaara answered with a shrug. "Did you know that you look hilarious mumbling to yourself?"

Neji tried not to turn any redder than he already was. "Are you ready?" he asked, hoping to forestall any more embarrassment on his part.

"Depends," Gaara said, a smirk appearing on his face, "Where are we going?"

"Tidal Park," Neji answered.

Gaara's smirk faded, and Neji feared that he had made the wrong choice. Suddenly a smile appeared on the blank mask, and he walked down the stairs. "Sounds fun," Gaara said. "So," he came up to Neji and gave him an irritated look, "Are we going?"

Neji leaned down, kissed Gaara quickly, and said, "Just waiting on you."

The two walked toward the car, got in, and headed toward the theme park. Arriving, Neji paid for the entrance fee, and the pair picked out the first ride they wanted to try, which was called the Water Twist.

"I think I should have worn my swimming trunks," Gaara mumbled as they waited in line.

"No," Neji said strictly, causing Gaara to look at him with a taunting expression. "Our friends seeing you like that is one thing, but these are strangers."

The more Neji talked the more Gaara had to fight to repress his laughter. Finally he was unable to stop it, and he busted up laughing. "I can't believe you'd be jealous over someone seeing me in my swimming shorts."

Neji pulled Gaara closer, wrapping his arms around his middle. "So I'm territorial, so what?" Gaara could only laugh as they got onto the ride.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

"Dinner was great," Naruto cheered as they walked along the shops. They still had forty minutes before the movie started, so they were shopping. "I have to tell Gaara about it."

"You think about Gaara a lot," Sasuke said.

"I guess," Naruto shrugged.

Reaching out, Sasuke pulled Naruto over to him, leaned down, and kissed him. "Just for tonight, please think about me?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "You stole that from a movie," he accused.

"A book actually," Sasuke admitted, with a smile.

Naruto laughed, and turned to look at a sculpture of a nine tailed fox. "Despite what you think, he is my twin Sasuke, I've been with him since birth."

"All the more reason you can spare me one night's thoughts," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine," he admitted defeat. "One night, then you have to be content with sharing me."

Sasuke released a pained sigh. "If I have to."

"You do," Naruto assured. "But," he turned his attention to a statue of a frog, "My thoughts of you aren't the same as the ones I have for my twin."

"I'd hope not," Sasuke replied, sarcasm dripping with each syllable.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

A group of people had gathered around the dart game, all of them watching wide eyed and amazed as one person hit balloon after balloon. Gaara stood by, a grin on his face, as Neji took out the final one. Turning he nodded to the redhead, who responded with a nod of his own.

"Well, I've never seen someone so accomplished at this before," the game tender said. "Pick your prize, sir." He indicated the larger stuffed animals hanging from the roof of the stand.

Neji's eyes traveled over the selection, then back over to Gaara. With a conspiratorial smirk, he pointed at a red raccoon. "I want that one," he said.

"A fine choice," the man said as he got it down and handed the stuffed animal over.

Neji graciously took it, and walked over to Gaara. "For you," he said in a gentlemanly way.

Gaara's face went crimson, matching the color of his hair. The group of people giggled, earning them a glare from both of the boys. "Thanks," Gaara said as he accepted the raccoon.

He frowned as Neji quickly stifled a laugh as the redhead hugged the toy to him. "It suits you," he said.

"You aren't funny," Gaara growled as he walked away, still clutching the stuffed animal.

Neji laughed as he caught up to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Are you getting hungry yet?" he asked.

Gaara glared at his boyfriend, but he couldn't stay mad for long. All Neji was doing was trying to show him a good time, of which he was succeeding. "Burgers and fries sound great," he answered.

"I couldn't agree more," Neji said as he kissed Gaara's temple.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Minato sighed as he read through the paperwork again. He knew he should be working, but this thing with his wife's family was really worrying him. Normally he'd have written it off as mindless stress, something any working single parent was prone to, but he knew it wasn't. Karin's appearance had proven that much. The woman was a tenacious harpy. If she felt she could get a job done than nothing could stop her.

Reaching for his phone, Minato dialed the Nara's house. He hated the idea of bothering his friend on the weekend, but he desperately needed help. The restraining order would only last until the Uzumaki's found a way to override it, and he knew they would.

"_Hello?"_ a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Yoshino," Minato said, "I was wondering if Shikaku is available?"

"_Depends_," Yoshino said. _"You aren't going to drag him off to the bar, are you?"_

Minato winced as her words dragged up some uncomfortable memories. "I promise there will be no alcohol involved."

"_Then he is,"_ Yoshino replied. _"Shikaku! Minato's on the phone for you!"_

Minato held the phone away from his ear as Yoshino shouted for her husband. A minute later the troubled voice of Shikaku came over the line, _"What?"_

"I need some advice on a legal issue," Minato said.

"_Can't it wait until Monday?"_ Shikaku asked.

"I'm afraid it can't," Minato sighed. "It has to do with Kushina's family."

"_But, I thought they wanted nothing to do with you all?"_ Shikaku said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But, they want one of my children to take over the family. They're being adamant, and though I've taken legal action-"

"Dad?" Minato spun around to see Temari standing in his office, confusion in her dark green eyes. "What's going on?"

"_Minato?"_ Shikaku called.

"I'll call you back," Minato said.

"_No need, I'm coming over,"_ Shikaku said before hanging.

Minato put the phone down and stood up. "What were you talking about? Who wants us?" Temari asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't worry," Minato soothed as he hugged his daughter. "Nothing's going to happen to any of you."

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Gaara and Neji laughed as they stepped off the latest rollercoaster to be added to the park. Both were dripping wet, but that didn't stop Gaara from picking his raccoon up instantly. Despite how embarrassing it had been for Neji to win it, he still thought it was sweet of him.

"How about taking a rest?" Neji suggested as they came to a bench placed beneath a lighted arch.

"Sounds good," Gaara agreed and the two sat down.

They sat there, side by side, for some time until Neji cleared his throat, drawing Gaara's attention. "Um," he hesitated, "I was wondering. What made you confess yesterday?"

Gaara's eyes widened, and he quickly looked away. Bringing the raccoon to his face, he hid himself in the soft fur. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. "Well, I figured you wanted to hear it," he mumbled.

"So, you said it to make me happy?" Neji asked, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

"No!" Gaara said looking at him. The lights around them caught his jade eyes, making them appear even more like polished gems. "I do like you! But," he paused.

"But," Neji urged. He reached out and cupped the side of Gaara's face, his thumb rubbing his cheek. He could stare forever into those green depths.

Gaara licked his lips. He knew he was blushing, but he could see traces of pink on Neji's cheeks as well so he didn't care. Plus the way the lights reflected in his eyes made them look like opals. "But, I've been hurting you. I didn't think it was right. So," it was too embarrassing to continue.

"So, you told me to make me happy," Neji interpreted. Gaara only nodded, unable to talk. Neji smiled, leaned in, and brushed his lips against Gaara's. "I like you, Gaara," he whispered.

Gaara's blush deepened. "I like you too, Neji," he whispered back.

Their lips met again, and the people mingling around them disappeared into the background as Gaara slid closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue snuck out, traveling along Neji's lips. Neji hummed, and opened his mouth, his own tongue snaking out and twining with Gaara's. Neji's other arm snaked around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer still. He couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to press further, but remembered they were in a public place.

Kissing Gaara lightly, he slowly pulled away. Both were panting when they parted, and looked at the other with passionate eyes. Neji swallowed around the lump in his throat. Oh, how he wanted to push Gaara down, but this was their first date, and he wasn't going to push his luck.

Gaara wasn't doing much better. He had the strangest urge to crawl into Neji's lap, but fought it. Leaning in, he pressed one final kiss to Neji's lips before standing. "I think I saw Hawaiian Ice over in the food court, want some?" he asked. He needed something to cool his head, and body.

"Yeah, sounds good," Neji agreed needing the same thing.

The two stood and made their way back to the food court. They each got a combination of two flavors, with each snatching bites out of the other's frozen treat.

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

Naruto laughed as Sasuke complained about the forced romantic lead. "I mean, why does an action movie need a romantic thread?" he demanded.

"The hero needs someone to rescue," Naruto explained. "What other reason is there?"

Sasuke frowned. "It just seems like a waste. Why put such a useless character into the movie in the first place then? Give the guy a different reason to fight the villain."

Naruto leaned up, kissed Sasuke cheek, and said, "Well, why don't you write the script then?"

"I'd do a better job," Sasuke replied.

Naruto blinked, then laughed. "I was joking!"

The pair walked out of the theater, and across the plaza. The sun had set, and the lights within the square had come on. The fountain was lit up with a myriad of colors. Sasuke led Naruto to the ledge, and they both sat down.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. The lights from the fountain reflected off of his eyes making them look like real gems. "You?"

Sasuke was so entranced he barely heard Naruto's answer. "Of course I did," he said.

Naruto's grin turned into a smile. "I'm glad," he said.

Their eyes were locked, both entranced by what they saw in the other. Slowly, as one, they closed the distance between them meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Sasuke reached up, threaded his fingers in Naruto's hair, and pulled him closer. Their tongues twined and danced, neither really dominating the kiss. They were happy to just experience the other.

Their lungs burned for air soon, and their bodies were beginning to demand something more. Reluctant to stop, the two parted, their eyes locking. They both wanted the same thing. Naruto could feel his body urging him to go for more. Sasuke's was more than ready to answer. Still, Naruto pulled back, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I should probably be getting home," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll walk you."

_xXx Game, Set, Match xXx_

A car pulled up to the house just as Sasuke and Naruto walked onto the porch. The blond looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see Neji helping Gaara out of the car. His eyes widened at the sight of the large red raccoon clutched tightly to Gaara's chest. He watched as they two leaned in, and shared a brief kiss.

"Naruto," Gaara seemed surprised to see him standing on the front porch.

"Gaara," Naruto responded, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Have fun?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Yes. You?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Neji answered.

The four stood there, staring at each other like deer caught in headlights until the door opened. "Oh good, it is you," Temari said. Naruto and Gaara turned to their sister, they could easily tell that something was wrong. "I'm sorry, but Sasuke and Neji will have to leave early. Naruto, Gaara," she looked at the twins, "Father needs to talk to us."

"Coming," they said together.

"I'll see you at school," Neji said as he kissed Gaara again and let him go.

"Yeah," Gaara nodded a smile on his face as he walked into the house.

"See you later," Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"Bye," Naruto replied returning the kiss.

The twins walked into the house, waving goodbye to their boyfriends as they closed the door. "Come on," Temari urged them into the dining room.

The twins followed their sister into the room and found their dad, Kankuro, and Shikaku already sitting at the table. "We need to talk," Minato said. "It's about your mother."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So…What's going to happen now? Also, thank you VampireDoll666, for the date idea for Neji and Gaara.**

**Voice: …  
Me: What? Nothing to say?  
Voice: What are you planning?  
Me: I'm not telling.  
Voice: I hate you.  
Me: I know.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Curve Ball**_


End file.
